24: Day 4 New & Improved
by BrettR4763
Summary: It's time for another 24 season outline. While the powerful and suspenseful Season Four had more content than previous seasons, the overall plot was weak and poorly connected. My revision attempts to make the story more coherent. Please read and review.
1. 7:00 AM 8:00 AM

S P O I L E R S!

It's time for another 24 season outline. While Season Four had more content than previous seasons, and was exceptionally suspenseful and powerful, the overall plot was weak and poorly connected. Particularly, in the latter half of the season, it seemed as if each episode was just that; an episode, not a part of a seamless and coherent story. This revision attempts to make the plotline have more of the "flow" apparent in Seasons One and Two, all while maintaining the superb character development and entertainment quality.

The first half is basically unchanged since the writers got it right with a dynamic and sound plot, however, the second half (which seemed at times, as to have been written by amateurs) is different, with a whole new villain, but the more inspired sections remain. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. I am not making any money whatsoever. The characters, concepts and situations of this story belong to 20th Century Fox and Imagine Entertainment.

7:00 A.M. - 8:00 A.M.

7:00 A.M.  
A man named Brody sits in a passenger train as it moves through a remote part of the Santa Clarita Valley. A titanium briefcase is handcuffed to his wrist. He has two guards to protect him. Suddenly, the train brakes as it smashes into an old truck filled with metal drums that ignite on the train's impact. A helmeted driver on a dirt bike approaches the train wreckage and heads straight for Brody, who is writhing on the ground. The driver, named Dar, shoots Brody. With bolt cutters, Dar pries the briefcase from Brody's wrist and speeds away.

7:03 A.M.  
At CTU in Los Angeles, Chloe O'Brian and Sarah Gavin look up someone from the FBI watch list that was spotted in the city. Tomas Sherak, a known Turkish terrorist, might be linked to a credible threat in the U.S., and the attack was scheduled for 8:00 am.

7:04 A.M.  
CTU head Erin Driscoll gets word about the train bomb. Chloe lets her know that it may be connected to Sherak's spotting and the potential threat. Chloe also questions Driscoll about an upcoming Defense Department meeting with Jack Bauer. Jack hasn't been to CTU since Driscoll fired him.

7:05 A.M.  
Jack dresses in a hotel room. He is with Audrey Heller Raines, who also dresses. Audrey asks if he will be uncomfortable returning to CTU, but Jack says it was his own decision to retire from the field. He kisses her. Audrey asks Jack not to tell her father that they are a couple. Both Audrey and Jack work for her father, Defense Secretary Heller.

7:09 A.M.  
Agent Curtis Manning briefs Driscoll, Chloe, Sarah and another techie named Edgar Stiles on the Sherak information. The assumption is that Sherak will try to leave Los Angeles after the train explosion. Chloe wonders if the bombing at 7 am does not correlate with the timing of Sherak's supposed terrorist attack at 8 am. Driscoll orders her to stay on course with Sherak's flight out of LA.

7:10 A.M.  
Tomas Sherak phones a man named Navi Araz at his home. Sherak brings news that Dar acquired the briefcase. After hanging up, Navi tells his wife Dina that he suspects their teenage son Behrooz may be dating an American girl whom they forbid him from seeing. Navi yells at Behrooz, who is angry that his father has read his emails. They all hear a television report of the train accident. Navi instructs Behrooz that he will take the briefcase from Sherak to a warehouse. "What we accomplish today will change the world," Navi says. "We are fortunate that our family has been chosen to do this."

--Commercial Break--

7:20 A.M.  
A programmer named Melanie, enters the office of a graphic design startup and sees her co-worker, Andrew Paige, has been working through the night. As Andrew is stealing some software, he notices that there are nodes put in place that will corrupt the entire Internet. Andrew agrees to call the Feds to warn them -- but only from a payphone so he doesn't get caught stealing code.

7:22 A.M.  
Jack and Audrey come down to the hotel entrance and meet Secretary of Defense James Heller. Heller apprises Jack of the train bomb and asks him to find out more when he visits CTU.

7:23 A.M.  
Andrew Paige calls his friend Chloe to warn her about what he found on the web. Some of the damaging code is in an Arabic language.

7:24 A.M.  
Sarah digs up someone in Los Angeles with a dry cleaning business that is owned by a Turkish holding company. Chloe lets Driscoll know about Andrew's discovery. The server feeding the worm is based in Turkey, where Sherak is from. Driscoll tells her to pass that on to FBI so that she can focus on the bomb. Chloe is annoyed that her conclusions are dismissed so easily.

7:25 A.M.  
Jack enters CTU and notices the changes to the office. He greets Chloe, informing her that Kim and Chase are living together after he left CTU. Manning introduces Jack to Ronnie Lobell, the new head of field ops and Jack's replacement. As Jack waits for Driscoll, he sees the sense of urgency in the air.

7:27 A.M.  
Audrey rides with her father to her brother's house. Heller wants to convince his son Richard not to take part in a protest that might embarrass the President.

7:28 A.M.  
President John Keeler phones Heller to say he is considering raising the threat level based on the train bombing.

7:29 A.M.  
Jack meets with Driscoll about the Department of Defense's budget for CTU. He questions some of her proposals to increase monies, much to her chagrin. Driscoll excuses herself to watch feed from the field op agents who have visited the dry cleaning business owned by a Turkish company.

7:30 A.M.  
Jack watches the feed along with Driscoll. As Ronnie fruitlessly questions the man at the counter, Jack insists to Driscoll that the man is hiding something. Driscoll shakes off his claim. Jack points out that the man keeps looking suspiciously to his right. Driscoll radios Ronnie to warn him. The agents raid and grab the fleeing Sherak. Jack shakes his head. If it weren't for his help, they wouldn't have nabbed him.

--Commercial Break--

7:39 A.M.  
With his Secret Service detail in tow, Heller arrives at Richard's house. He enters alone.

7:40 A.M.  
Meanwhile, Jack calls Audrey to warn her that CTU has captured their suspect in the train bombing. Jack also tells Audrey that he is falling in love with her. She is pleased. Jack cuts off when Driscoll returns to the office. He tries to get information from her on the suspect, but she won't reveal anything.

7:42 A.M.  
Despite his father's plea, Richard insists on participating in the protest rally. They argue.

7:44 A.M.  
Andrew returns to the office after calling Chloe from the payphone. He sees a man beating up Melanie and asking what she found on the Internet. Melanie names Andrew as the one who found something but that she doesn't know what it is. Andrew runs out and trips over a murdered co-worker. He jumps on his bike and speeds away before the hitmen spot him.

7:47 A.M.  
Driscoll gives Jack an open socket to look up the budget numbers. He sees Sherak being brought in by Ronnie. Jack tells Driscoll that he knows Sherak under the name Jann Bolek, who was traced to bombings in Europe in the nineties. Jack insists that something doesn't seem right. This guy wouldn't have risked coming into the country for a simple train bomb. Driscoll dismisses his advice again.

7:49 A.M.  
Jack turns to Chloe and asks whether there was any indication that there might be more than one attack. Chloe says that there was a time discrepancy, but that Driscoll thought the time was close enough. He pushes Chloe aside and logs onto her computer to Interpol. Jack looks at the intel and knows that Sherak didn't just come here for the train. Something will happen at 8 am.

--Commercial Break--

7:54 A.M.  
Audrey phones her estranged husband Paul in a desire to proceed with the divorce. She is interrupted with a call from Jack who urgently needs to speak to Heller. He needs clearance to work on a possible second terrorist strike. Audrey goes into Richard's house to get her father.

7:55 A.M.  
Audrey comes in and hands the phone to Heller. She tells her brother that he is only trying to hurt their father.

7:56 A.M.  
Heller tells Jack that he is hesitant to step on Driscoll's toes and to let CTU handle it. Before Jack can press further, Heller hangs up in order to take a call from the President.

7:57 A.M.  
Jack sneaks into the interrogation room where Ronnie is ineffectively grilling Sherak. He takes down a guard in the process. When Ronnie steps out, Jack goes in with his gun raised. Driscoll yells at him over the intercom, but Jack proceeds to shoot Sherak in the leg, demanding to know what's going to happen at 8:00. "What is your primary objective?" Jack screams. Sherak says it is the Secretary of Defense. Jack demands that Driscoll notify Secret Service immediately.

7:58 A.M.  
Jack calls Audrey's cell as she stands outside her brother's house with her father. He warns her that Heller is the real target. Suddenly, a rocket grenade sails past her face and hits a Secret Service vehicle, which bursts into a ball of flames. Jack hears the gunfire over the cell phone, as a van pulls up and gunmen fire at the Secret Service agents. Richard watches through his window in fear as masked men abduct Audrey and Heller into a van. Audrey screams for Jack, who can only listen helplessly.

7:59 A.M.  
Dar arrives at the Araz house and hands the briefcase to Navi. They embrace.


	2. 8:00 AM 9:00 AM

8:00 A.M. - 9:00 A.M.

8:00 A.M.  
Police arrive at the blast scene outside Richard Heller's house. They find him curled up in a corner, crying. "They took my father and my sister," he tells them.

8:01 A.M.  
Heller and Audrey are transferred to another van. They are bound and blindfolded.

8:02 A.M.  
Driscoll informs her staff of Heller's abduction. Chloe proceeds to shift CTU's focus from the train bomb to the kidnapping. As Jack tries to work the phones to get Secret Service involved, Driscoll has him arrested for torturing a suspect.

8:05 A.M.  
President Keeler phones Driscoll to inquire about Heller. He plans to elevate the terror threat level.

8:06 A.M.  
As he flees on his bike, Andrew calls his mother and warns her to get out of the house. He tells her about the killings in his office. She doesn't see an armed man named Kalil watching her from the window.

8:07 A.M.  
Chloe goes to see the detained Jack with information that might help Heller because she doesn't trust Driscoll. Chloe's friend found damaging code on the web that originated in Turkey.

8:08 A.M.  
At Union Station, Andrew sees a news report on Heller's kidnapping. Chloe calls his cell phone and he tells her about the murders in his office. Jack cuts in to let Andrew know he might be targeted by the same people who took Heller. He promises Andrew that he will come get him at the station. Meanwhile, from the Paige house, Kalil has tapped into Andrew's cell phone and has listened to the entire conversation. He takes a photo of Andrew from the mantle and steps over the dead body of Andrew's mother.

8:10 A.M.  
Kalil calls Navi Araz with news about the person who compromised their server. Navi instructs Kalil to kill that person.

8:11 A.M.  
The briefcase from the train explosion contains a device. Dina offers to deliver it instead of Behrooz. Navi insists that they stay on course, and that a teenager won't arouse suspicion. Dina agrees.

8:12 A.M.  
Jack chides Driscoll for abandoning an active CTU investigation of Andrew Paige's claims during a terrorist threat. Andrew's co-workers are all dead, so it must be connected. Jack is the only one who knows where Andrew is and he asks to be reinstated. He threatens to tell the President that Driscoll couldn't break Sherak without him. Driscoll allows Jack to work as an auxiliary agent under the authority of field ops director Ronnie Lobell. After that, Jack will be turned over to Division.

--Commercial Break--

8:19 A.M.  
Audrey and Heller are taken from the van to an underground compound. Their blindfolds and gags are removed. Heller whispers to his daughter to be cooperative. A man named Omar enters and his henchman asks if they should kill the woman. Audrey screams for her father and Heller threatens Omar to leave her alone. Omar opts to wait because they might be able to use Audrey for some leverage.

8:22 A.M.  
Jack asks Chloe to update him while he goes for Andrew. Meanwhile, Ronnie Lobell is furious that Jack was released. He reluctantly accepts Driscoll's order to keep tabs on him.

8:23 A.M.  
Behrooz prepares to leave with the briefcase and Dina warns him to be careful. Before he can depart, the phone rings. A girl named Debbie asks Behrooz why he is avoiding her and if he is seeing someone else. Behrooz cuts her off without explanation. He tells his mother that he will deal with Debbie later.

8:25 A.M.  
Driscoll summons Chloe and asks why she turned to Jack. Driscoll questions why she didn't pick up the internet lead after they captured Sherak. Chloe admits that she does feel that she does have more trust in Jack.

8:27 A.M.  
As they prepare to depart CTU, Ronnie tells Jack that he doesn't agree with Driscoll's decision to release him. "If you try to exceed my authority again, I will stop you cold," Ronnie warns.

--Commercial Break--

8:31 A.M.  
From Ronnie's car, Jack phones his office at the Defense Department. Ronnie smugly asks about work in D.C., and Jack says that he needed to get out of the field in order to have a life again.

8:33 A.M.  
Audrey and Heller wait in a caged cell. He mentions that if Jack tried to warn her about this before they were abducted then their chance for survival is good because there must be some kind of source. Heller tries to make Audrey feel better. Just then, the henchmen come in and demand Heller to undress. He refuses. They forcibly remove his clothes.

8:35 A.M.  
Behrooz arrives at the compound. He hands the briefcase over. When he returns to his car, he sees that he has been followed by Debbie. He tells her that she shouldn't be there, and explains that his parents have a problem with them seeing each other because she is not Muslim. Behrooz promises to get together with her later, and kisses her goodbye. Omar's henchman sees all this.

--Commercial Break--

8:42 A.M.  
Curtis submits Richard Heller to a lie detector while he is questioned. Richard is angry that he's being treated like a criminal when they should be finding his father and sister. From a remote screen, Sarah tells Driscoll that Richard is telling the truth so far.

8:44 A.M.  
Behrooz returns home. Navi slaps him because it was reported that he was seen with a girl at the compound. Despite Behrooz's claims that Debbie didn't see anything, Navi is angry that their scheme might be compromised. They have lived in America for almost five years planning this. Navi orders his son to call Debbie to the house.

8:46 A.M.  
Jack and Ronnie are met at Union Station by MTA police. Meanwhile, Chloe calls Andrew to say that the agents are on-site. Andrew hangs up and is met by Kalil, who claims to be Jack Bauer. Kalil takes him away. Jack and Ronnie go to the meeting point, but Andrew is gone. Jack calls Andrew's cell phone, and Andrew is alarmed to hear Jack's voice. Kalil grabs the phone and puts a gun to Andrew's chest. Jack knows that the terrorists got to Andrew first, and he alerts the authorities to look for him at the station.

--Commercial Break--

8:53 A.M.  
One of the MTA officers sees Kalil taking Andrew out of the station to car. Kalil tapes Andrew's mouth shut and drives off.

8:54 A.M.  
Kalil is stopped by construction as he tries to leave the lot. Jack and Ronnie rush out and spot the car. Ronnie is ready to raid, but Jack would rather follow the car because it might lead them to Heller. As Kalil is about to escape, Ronnie pulls rank as the field ops head and calls Driscoll to back himself up. Before Ronnie can place the call, Jack throws a punch at him. Ronnie knocks Jack down and handcuffs him to a railing. Ronnie radios the cops to pull over the car.

8:56 A.M.  
Ronnie approaches the car, and Kalil shoots him. Jack is helplessly chained to the rail as Kalil escapes. He calls out for Ronnie to toss him the keys. Ronnie weakly hands them over and Jack frees himself. Ronnie dies. Jack grabs his gun and takes off in Ronnie's car, looking for Kalil.

8:58 A.M.  
Everyone at CTU watches a webcast signal that is being pushed out over the internet. The terrorists have broadcast a streaming video of a bound Heller in front of masked and armed men. Arabic letters are on the banner above. One of the men is Omar, who announces that Heller will be tried for war crimes and executed if found guilty. "Because we have nothing to hide, the world will have full access to these proceedings," Omar says.


	3. 9:00 AM 10:00 AM

9:00 A.M. - 10:00 A.M.

9:00 A.M.  
Aboard Air Force One, President Keeler speaks to his advisors and Cabinet via teleconference about Heller. Driscoll announces that CTU has a few active leads. The nation's priority is to stop the terrorists.

9:03 A.M.  
Curtis still does not know whether Richard Heller has information about the abduction. Driscoll is alarmed when Chloe says that both Jack and Ronnie are not answering their phones.

9:04 A.M.  
Jack calls Driscoll with news of Ronnie's death. He wants to follow the suspect in hopes it will lead to Heller. Driscoll demands that he apprehend the suspect now. The phone breaks and Jack hangs up, still in pursuit. Edgar tells Driscoll that Jack's call is not traceable. Driscoll informs the staff that Jack is no longer officially on the investigation.

9:05 A.M.  
Chloe calls the MTA, but they have no news of Andrew.

9:07 A.M.  
Kalil calls Omar from the car to let him know that had to kill an agent at the train station. Omar warns him to lose anyone who might be following, so Kalil quickly exits the freeway. Jack hangs an illegal u-turn, putting him in the wrong direction out the freeway entrance. He spots Kalil's car on a side road and is able to continue following him from a safe distance.

9:08 A.M.  
Heller tells Audrey about them broadcasting that he will be put on trial. He is frustrated that his daughter has to be subjected to this horror. Omar demands that Heller sign a list of offenses that he is charged with. Heller refuses. They threaten to kill Audrey, and Heller relents.

--Commercial Break--

9:15 A.M.  
Driscoll is annoyed that her team has found nothing on Jack's location or the origin of the webcast. The President calls Driscoll, and she is forced to tell him that Jack is trailing a potential suspect. Driscoll asks if he would authorize an assault on the terrorists even if that means the Secretary will not survive. The President says he will cross that bridge if the scenario presents itself.

9:17 A.M.  
A techie named Marianne Taylor phones Curtis to ask why she wasn't considered as a consultant for CTU's investigation even though she has the qualifications. Marianne accuses Curtis of being uncomfortable because they once had an affair. She threatens to call Driscoll.

9:18 A.M.  
Jack calls Chloe with a request to steal satellite surveillance from CTU so that he can track the suspect's car. Although Driscoll warned her that Jack is operating outside CTU, Chloe agrees to help. Edgar hears the end of the call and tells Sarah that Chloe is acting strangely.

9:19 A.M.  
Driscoll informs Curtis that Marianne claimed he gave her classified information on CTU systems. Curtis dubs Marianne a liar. To avoid getting into a conflict, Driscoll will bring Marianne in as a consultant. Curtis's polygraph shows that Richard Heller might be hiding the fact that he told someone about his father's visit. Driscoll wants him to use force to get it out of Richard.

9:21 A.M.  
Behrooz tells his mother that Debbie followed him to the compound and now Navi wants him to summon Debbie to the house. Behrooz is worried, and he asks Dina to talk to Navi because he doesn't want him to hurt Debbie. Dina agrees to call.

--Commercial Break--

9:28 A.M.  
Richard's arms are strapped down. The man who tortured Nina Myers comes in with a briefcase full of syringes. Curtis demands that Richard admit who knew about Heller's visit. Richard screams, and Curtis stops the needle before it's injected. He goes out to the observation room where Driscoll has been watching. She is angry that he did not obey her orders. Curtis suggests a non-invasive technique instead, and Driscoll reluctantly agrees to it.

9:30 A.M.  
Dina calls her husband as he is entering a restaurant. They are concerned because Debbie has seen the warehouse where Heller is being held. Dina assures Navi that she will take care of it. She hangs up and tells Behrooz that he doesn't have to bring Debbie to the house. Behrooz is pleased, and he hugs his mother.

9:31 A.M.  
Kalil tells Andrew that "today is about something bigger." He pulls the car under an overpass where other men are waiting for him.

9:32 A.M.  
Jack pulls over too, and he gives Chloe the location of where he is. He asks her to get back to him once she has the satellite coverage. Jack grabs rifles from the back and runs over to get a better view of where Kalil's men are beating up Andrew.

9:34 A.M.  
Chloe sees Andrew from a Caltrans traffic cam on the freeway. She begs Jack to stop the beating, but he doesn't want to risk losing the trail on Heller. Meanwhile, Andrew tells Kalil that he only found that someone was preparing to distribute some kind of positioning code on the internet. Yet the text was in Arabic, so he couldn't uncover anything else. Kalil relays this to Omar, who orders him back to the compound. Their men will get rid of the body.

9:35 A.M.  
Sarah tries to get Chloe to do a project, but Chloe brushes her off in order to track Andrew. Jack tells Chloe that he will follow the suspect who has driven off. She watches as the other two men prepare to kill Andrew. Jack quickly shoots both of them. He tells Chloe to dispatch an ambulance and he takes off.

9:37 A.M.  
Chloe calls for help, and then goes to the bathroom to break down in tears.

--Commercial Break--

9:42 A.M.  
Heller whispers to his daughter that she may be able to escape once the trial starts, regardless of his situation. Audrey weeps.

9:44 A.M.  
Jack calls Chloe, and she tells him that she won't forgive him because Andrew is in bad shape. She wants to go to Driscoll, but Jack talks her out of it.

9:45 A.M.  
Marianne comes into CTU. Driscoll has Curtis bring her to an empty workstation. He's clearly annoyed with the situation. Curtis walks to Chloe's desk and assigns her another task.

9:47 A.M.  
Chloe tells Jack that the satellite is being overused and she can't get through. She decides to send Edgar to the server room and turns the satellite off of Edgar's computer to make hers run smoother. She lets Jack know she has it up.

9:49 A.M.  
Curtis comes into the interrogation room where Richard has been subjected to sensory disorientation. Richard still won't divulge anything. Curtis turns up the intensity.

--Commercial Break--

9:55 A.M.  
Marianne grills Edgar about what is going on. He tells her that Jack is following one of the terrorists on his own even though Driscoll wants the suspect brought in. Edgar says his task is to find Jack.

9:56 A.M.  
Jack sees Kalil go into a convenience store. He calls Chloe, but she has no movement on the satellite.

9:57 A.M.  
Behrooz is shocked when Debbie pulls up to the house. Dina says that she asked her to come over so that they can find out what she knows. Dina greets Debbie warmly and goes off to make tea. Behrooz is worried about his mother's motives.

9:58 A.M.  
When Chloe still can't get satellite coverage, Jack comes up with an alternate plan to keep the guy in place. He takes out a handgun and dons a mask. Jack pretends he is there to rob the store. Kalil is one of the customers caught in the holdup.


	4. 10:00 AM 11:00 AM

10:00 A.M. - 11:00 A.M.

10:00 A.M.  
In mid-robbery, Jack blacks out the security cameras. He removes his mask.

10:01 A.M.  
Driscoll fights to stay calm in the midst of crisis. She learns that Andrew Paige was taken to the hospital and that two Middle-Eastern men were found at the site with gunshot wounds to the head. She is furious that Jack is still at large with the suspect. Curtis tries to convince her to focus on Heller instead, but she wants all tactical teams to locate Jack.

10:03 A.M.  
Jack orders all the customers in the store to hand over their wallets and cell phones. He also takes Kalil's gun. Jack gets the keys from the clerk to lock the front door.

10:05 A.M.  
Jack calls Chloe to tell her about his staged robbery. She still doesn't have the satellite up. Curtis summons her to a Driscoll briefing, and she is forced to log off the system.

10:06 A.M.  
Curtis ignores Marianne when she asks to be included in the briefing. Driscoll informs her staff about Andrew's safety and Jack's intervention. As she speaks, Driscoll checks to see Chloe's reactions.

10:07 A.M.  
After the meeting, Driscoll has Sarah bug Chloe's system. She is sure that Chloe knew about Andrew, which means she's been in touch with Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack has the clerk open the store safe. He inquires about its armored truck scheduled delivery, which isn't for another two hours. Kalil whispers to another customer that he must do something to stop the thief.

10:08 A.M.  
Omar is frustrated because Kalil is not answering his phone. He sends people to the area to find him. Omar orders another henchman to boot up the routers instead of waiting for Kalil. Heller begs Omar to let Audrey go. Audrey sees that her father is having trouble breathing. She begs a guard that he needs his nitroglycerin for his heart condition.

--Commercial Break--

10:14 A.M.  
Sarah tells Driscoll that she hasn't seen any communication between Chloe and Jack. Chloe speaks to Edgar privately, asking him for help because she can tell that Sarah has tapped into her system. Chloe admits to assisting Jack, and she needs Edgar to do the satellite instead. Edgar only relents because Chloe has been helpful to him in the past. Neither of them notices that Marianne has heard the entire conversation.

10:16 A.M.  
Heller becomes enraged despite Audrey trying to calm him down. Suddenly, Heller keels over and moans in pain. Audrey summons the guard for help because her father is having a heart attack. The guard radios for help and unlocks the door. Heller jumps him from behind. Audrey is surprised, but manages to grab a hammer and slam the guard in the stomach. She grabs his gun. They run out of the cell, and Heller shoots two more guards. They are captured by Omar, who threatens to kill Audrey if another one of his men dies.

10:19 A.M.  
Kalil discreetly grabs a can of bug spray from the shelves. He tries to spray Jack, but Jack takes him down. "You try that again, and I will kill you," Jack threatens. A police cruiser pulls into the parking lot, and Jack sends all the customers into the freezer. He orders the clerk to make the cop go away. The policeman is suspicious, and Jack takes him in too. He grabs the man's gun, radio and handcuffs. Jack locks him in the freezer with the others.

--Commercial Break--

10:26 A.M.  
Dina brings a tray of iced tea to Debbie and Behrooz. Dina apologizes for treating her poorly in the past, and questions Debbie about following Behrooz. Debbie says that she hasn't even spoken to anyone else today. Dina goes to the kitchen to make a phone call.

10:28 A.M.  
Dina calls Navi to let him know that Debbie didn't tell anyone about the warehouse. He says to have Behrooz "do it" because he needs to be responsible for the problem he created.

10:29 A.M.  
The police radio beckons and Jack has the cop answer the call. As the policeman responds, the store clerk yells for help. The operator radios that she will send help.

10:30 A.M.  
When Sarah still turns up nothing, Driscoll thinks that Chloe might be using someone else for access. Sarah questions how much time she should be spending on this, but Driscoll orders her to find out how Chloe is helping Jack.

10:31 A.M.  
Sarah sees Edgar working on a satellite screen, and he says that he is merely looking for Jack as instructed. Edgar tells Chloe that Sarah wants to nail her, and he is worried that he will have to take the fall too.

10:32 A.M.  
Driscoll gets a call from her 18 year-old daughter Maya. Maya says she hasn't taken her medication and begs her mother to come home. Driscoll convinces Maya to take her pills, and she promises to call back later.

10:34 A.M.  
Dina takes Behrooz aside and says that she and Navi decided he has to be the one to "take care of this." Dina hands him a gun.

--Commercial Break--

10:39 A.M.  
Scared for his girlfriend's life, Behrooz warns Debbie to leave the house because she is in danger. Debbie collapses, gasping for air. Behrooz looks to his mother with tears in his eyes. She has drugged Debbie. "I didn't expect you to be able to do it," Dina says calmly as Debbie dies.

10:42 A.M.  
Police cars arrive at the convenience store. They phone Jack, who threatens to use tear gas on the hostages. The police ask him to let everyone go and keep the one officer as hostage instead.

10:44 A.M.  
Chloe calls Jack to say that she finally has satellite coverage. He tells her that the suspect will be traveling on foot. Jack takes Kalil out of the freezer saying he will be used to help escape. Jack walks out of the store with Kalil at gunpoint so that the officers don't shoot. He gets in the back as Kalil drives.

10:46 A.M.  
When Kalil questions his motives, Jack says that the convenience store is a money drop. He has Kalil pull over and start running on foot. Jack takes the wheel and phones Chloe. She has the suspect on satellite, and downloads the info to Jack's PDA.

--Commercial Break--

10:52 A.M.  
Driscoll gets a call from her neighbor, who says that Maya went into his backyard and screamed at his young son. Driscoll asks Sarah to call LAPD to find out who was dispatched to pick up her daughter. Maya suffers from schizophrenia. Driscoll wants the police to cancel the call because she will take care of it, claiming that CTU has preemptive authority over local. Although Sarah knows this is illegal she agrees to send an agent to bring Maya back to CTU's clinic.

10:54 A.M.  
Curtis finds out that Jack is tracking the suspect with the satellite. Driscoll tells Chloe that she is being arrested, and she orders Edgar to take over Chloe's system. She makes Chloe call Jack, who has identified the suspect. Driscoll sends a team to pick up Kalil, which enrages Jack because he'll lose the trail to Heller.

10:56 A.M.  
Edgar pulls up the satellite feed that shows Kalil flagging down a car and then beating up the motorist. He takes the man's wallet and cell phone. Sarah tracks the cell tower in that area to see who Kalil contacts. Kalil calls Omar to tell him he's coming in.

10:57 A.M.  
Marianne lets Edgar know that she is aware of his helping Chloe behind Driscoll's back. "I want to make sure I have your attention whenever I need it," she says, menacingly.

Sarah plays Kalil's call back for Driscoll. They hear that the terrorists are preparing Heller for the broadcast. Jack was right.

10:58 A.M.  
As Jack drives away, he is stopped by a blockade of police cars. With guns drawn, they order him out of the car. Jack exits with his hands raised. He lays face down on the ground as the cops approach to apprehend him.


	5. 11:00 AM 12:00 PM

11:00 A.M. - 12:00 P.M.

11:00 A.M.  
Edgar tracks Kalil on the satellite. Driscoll informs the authorities that Kalil must be allowed to reach his destination. She gets a call from a local policeman who has Jack in custody. Driscoll is forced to confirm that Jack's staged robbery was part of an undercover operation. Jack insists that he be the one to follow Kalil to Heller, and Driscoll instructs the policeman to follow Jack's orders. Jack has them take the APB off Kalil's stolen car.

11:04 A.M.  
Edgar taps into Kalil's phone and patches the call through to Jack. Omar tells Kalil that Heller signed the confession after he threatened Audrey's life. She is still alive.

11:06 A.M.  
While chained back to back, Audrey tries to convince her father that he is not an embarrassment to the country for signing the confession. Heller knows that the terrorists will be deprived of their goals if he is not alive for the trial. So he asks Audrey to choke him with the chain from her handcuffs. She refuses to do it. Knowing she too will be killed by the terrorists, Audrey suggests breaking a gas pipe causing both of them to die. They manage to knock the faucet off so that gas leaks into their cell.

--Commercial Break--

11:14 A.M.  
After Curtis denies her a secure channel, Marianne demands that Edgar obtain her the access. He refuses to get it for her, so Marianne calls Driscoll with suspicions about Chloe acting with a partner to help Jack. Before she can name him, Edgar gives in. Marianne instructs him to ask Driscoll for the access.

11:16 A.M.  
Driscoll tells Jack that Chloe is suspended because she went against her superior's orders.

11:17 A.M.  
Driscoll goes to Chloe's holding room and offers her the chance to turn in her resignation. There would be no jail or sanctions. Chloe agrees to this.

11:18 A.M.  
Dina shoots Debbie's dead body with a gun so that Navi won't know Behrooz tried to help the girl escape. Dina hands Behrooz the gun and says that he cannot destroy everything they have worked for. Navi enters and assures his son that this murder was necessary. Debbie's cell phone rings with a loud song. Behrooz sees that Debbie's mother is calling but does not answer.

11:21 A.M.  
After Marianne gets her security clearance, Edgar feels his debt is paid. She tells him that she needed it to get ahead in her career. Curtis notices the two talking.

11:22 A.M.  
As Chloe is escorted out of the building, she stops to taunt Sarah about her poor spying skills. Edgar pulls Chloe aside, and she assures him that she didn't name him as an accomplice. "You're a geek, Edgar," she says, walking out. "But you're a good guy."

--Commercial Break--

11:28 A.M.  
Based on Kalil's timeline, Sarah tracks suspicious activity in any of the potential destinations. Jack watches as Kalil gets stopped by three men who make racial comments to him in reference to the capture of Heller. Suddenly, a police car pulls up. Jack panics that the APB on the stolen car will detain Kalil. The cop makes the three men step aside and apologizes to Kalil for the inconvenience. Jack is patched into the highway patrol's local dispatch and tells them to have their officer let Kalil go. Kalil notices he is freed immediately.

11:33 A.M.  
Kalil calls Omar and tells him how the police ran his stolen car's license plate number and then let him go. He is suspicious that he is being tailed to the compound, and says that they shouldn't take chances. Jack listens in, and knowing the psychology of committed terrorists, tells Driscoll that they need to grab Kalil now. "It has been an honor working with you," Kalil says as a final goodbye to Omar. Jack speeds to catch up with Kalil, but Kalil purposefully drives head-on into an oncoming truck. The car explodes into a ball of flames.

--Commercial Break--

11:39 A.M.  
With the broadcast of Heller's trial approaching, Jack phones CTU and asks if they have a maximum perimeter for the site. He gives them instructions on how to scan the area using a thermal scan on the satellite.

11:41 A.M.  
Driscoll excuses herself from the action on the main floor to look in on her daughter who has arrived at the CTU clinic. Curtis questions why Marianne is always chatting with Edgar. Curtis warns her to put aside her ambitions and do her job.

11:42 A.M.  
Driscoll explains to the CTU doctor that her daughter Maya stopped taking her Thorazine. Driscoll realizes that Maya has no idea what's going on with Heller. She hugs her daughter, lovingly.

11:44 A.M.  
Omar informs Navi that Kalil took his own life as a martyr. Navi is concerned about the computer servers working for the broadcast. Omar says that it will all go as planned. A man named Gelfand assures Omar that the case protected the package in the train crash.

11:45 A.M.  
Omar smells gas, and he finds Heller and Audrey passed out in the cell. The guards revive them. Audrey recognizes Gelfand, who is worried that he will be identified. Omar is not concerned because Audrey will soon be killed.

11:46 A.M.  
Edgar locates the compound on the thermal scan and passes the address and building schematics to Jack.

11:47 A.M.  
An aide named Robert Franklin informs President Keeler that CTU has found the location where Heller is, but that the Secretary might be killed in any rescue attempt. Franklin says that a broadcast of Heller's execution on American soil would be the worst humiliation for the Administration. Franklin suggests a preemptive strike on the site since Heller will be killed anyway. The President is indecisive.

--Commercial Break--

11:53 A.M.  
As Navi and Behrooz start wrapping up the body, Debbie's mother arrives at the Araz house. She can't find her daughter. The woman hears Debbie's distinctive cell phone sound, and Behrooz tells her that he has the same ring. Navi orders Dina to follow the woman to make sure she doesn't go to the police.

11:57 A.M.  
Curtis tells Jack that the hostages might be in the west end of the building. Jack wants two teams to split up when searching for Heller and Audrey, but Curtis says that the President turned down that idea. Their only priority is to get Heller.

11:58 A.M.  
Omar begins the broadcasted trial with Heller. "Our people will finally be liberated from the tangle of corruption," he announces on the video. Franklin informs the President that he has a laser-guided missile programmed and targeted. If Keeler gives the order, it will strike the location in ten minutes. The President gives the OK, and asks that Driscoll be informed.

11:59 A.M.  
Jack reaches the site, and Driscoll tells him about the President's decision to strike the compound. Both Heller and Audrey are at risk. Driscoll warns Jack to clear the area, but he ignores her and makes his way to the warehouse.


	6. 12:00 PM 1:00 PM

12:00 P.M. - 1:00 P.M.

12:00 P.M.  
As the cameras roll, Omar begins Heller's trial. Jack takes down the guards at the compound as he makes his way inside. Meanwhile, Driscoll calls the President in hopes of aborting the missile strike. President Keeler says that Jack has only seven minutes to rescue Heller before the missiles hit.

12:02 P.M.  
Jack captures a guard and makes him point out Heller's location on a PDA map of the complex.

12:04 P.M.  
Driscoll informs Jack that he has less than six minutes because the missile strike has not been called off.

12:05 P.M.  
Jack finds Audrey in a cell and gives her a knife. She urges him to save her father first. Jack promises to come back for her.

12:06 P.M.  
Jack goes to where the trial is being filmed and is able to signal Heller. Just as the executioner is about to decapitate him, Heller topples his chair over and Jack shoots the men. Omar escapes. Watching from the webcast, President Keeler calls off the bombers. Jack unties Heller and hands him a gun. The two go looking for Audrey, who is no longer in her cell.

12:08 P.M.  
Jack and Heller make their way outside and hide behind a car, which is splattered with machine gunfire from the guards. They fire back but run out of ammo. Suddenly, a U.S. Marine Cobra helicopter appears overhead. Marines rappel from the chopper and surround the terrorists.

12:11 P.M.  
Omar emerges from the building with Audrey at gunpoint. He demands that Jack and Heller drop their weapons. They do, but Omar insists on making them watch her die. Audrey stabs Omar in the leg with the knife Jack gave her. Then Jack throws his knife into Omar's shoulder. Omar falls back, releasing Audrey, and the Marines shoot him. Audrey runs to her father's arms, but looks lovingly at Jack from a distance.

--Commercial Break--

12:17 P.M.  
Heller thanks Jack for saving their lives. Jack wants them back at CTU for debriefing. He looks in on Audrey, who mentions that she recognized someone inside the compound. Jack says that she can ID the man when they catalogue photos of the casualties. Audrey's husband, Paul Raines, phones and tells Audrey that he is in Los Angeles at CTU. Heller notices Audrey take Jack's hand.

12:19 P.M.  
Curtis has problems accessing the feed from the rescue site, but Marianne has FBI password codes that will help them. Curtis accuses her of sleeping with him to get ahead in her career. She claims to still be attracted to him.

12:21 P.M.  
Navi watches a news report about Heller's rescue, but he is not bothered. Behrooz becomes angry that Debbie died in vain when the plan has been botched. Navi explains that the trial was only the first step. An associate named Tariq arrives at the house to help dispose of Debbie's body. Navi sends Behrooz to assist Tariq.

--Commercial Break--

12:27 P.M.  
As another agent feeds video to CTU, Curtis collects a digital gallery of all the bodies and gear found at the compound. Among the debris is an empty briefcase. A logo with the letters "MF" is on the lock. Curtis asks Sarah to do a corporate search for that logo.

12:28 P.M.  
Jack enters CTU with Audrey, who sees her husband Paul. Heller pulls his daughter aside and inquires whether Paul knows about Jack. Audrey is surprised that Heller is aware of her relationship, but he says that he only figured it out today. Heller tells her that Paul still thinks he has a second chance with her.

12:30 P.M.  
Curtis shows Driscoll the briefcase, which might have been cut from the wrist of a passenger who was shot at close range during the train wreck. The logo on the briefcase is of a defense contractor, but the CEO of that company won't talk without special clearance from the Defense Department. Driscoll asks Heller to give them the clearance.

12:31 P.M.  
Dina returns back home after tailing Debbie's mother. Navi tells her that the aborted trial served its purpose. It's too late for the feds to stop their plan now. Dina notices that Navi is still troubled, but he won't tell her why. Navi says that Behrooz went to bury Debbie with Tariq. Dina is enraged, knowing that Tariq will kill her son. Navi explains that this is what Marwan wanted. Navi thinks that living in America has changed Behrooz, and perhaps Behrooz never even believed in their cause.

--Commercial Break--

12:38 P.M.  
Heller thanks Driscoll for her key decisions and he promises to grant her recognition for a job well done. Driscoll eyes Jack, as if expecting him to educate Heller on what really happened. Jack says nothing. Driscoll asks Jack to temporarily serve as head of field ops until they can avert the crisis. She warns him that he will be under her command. Jack agrees.

12:41 P.M.  
Heller learns that his son Richard was subjected to sensory disorientation because CTU believes he was withholding information on the kidnapping. He goes to see his son, and Richard is happy that his father and sister are alive. Heller questions whether Richard was holding something back from CTU in order to save them. Richard refuses to reveal things about his private life. Heller summons Curtis and authorizes him to do whatever is necessary to get this information out of Richard.

12:44 P.M.  
Tariq drives Behrooz to a spot in the Chatsworth Mountains. As Tariq is removing Debbie's body from the trunk, Behrooz sees him grab a pistol. He realizes that Tariq may be there to kill him.

12:45 P.M.  
Paul comes to see Audrey, and he says that he wants to get back together. She lets him know that she is in love with someone else.

--Commercial Break--

12:54 P.M.  
Audrey goes through photos of the slain terrorists, but the man she recognized is not in the gallery. Then she remembers that she saw the man at a dinner, and she thinks she can get his name from someone at the organization. Jack arranges for her to get the security camera footage from that dinner. From another room, Paul sees Jack place his hand on Audrey's shoulder. He becomes suspicious.

12:55 P.M.  
As they dig a grave, Behrooz sees the gun inside Tariq's pants. He knocks Tariq down with his shovel, demanding to know why Marwan wants him killed even though he took care of Debbie. Tariq says that it was Navi who ordered Behrooz's death. Fueled by anger and despair, Behrooz hits Tariq with the shovel over and over until he kills him. Behrooz drives off in Tariq's car.

12:57 P.M.  
Jack and the CTU agents speak to someone from the defense contractor. What was in the briefcase was a device to override a nuclear power plant in the case of a disaster. This device could also do the opposite -- create a meltdown. However, there are safeguards on the reactors' firewalls that would have to be hacked through to cause a meltdown. With the overwhelming amount of net traffic during Heller's broadcasted trial, this could have hidden the assault on any reactor's computer system. Jack alerts Heller of this threat.

12:59 P.M.  
Marianne, who has secretly listened in on the conversation about the nuclear power plant threat, goes to an area away from the main bullpen. She dials a man from a secure cell phone. Marianne informs her contact that CTU has discovered the override.


	7. 1:00 PM 2:00 PM

1:00 P.M. - 2:00 P.M.

1:00 P.M.  
To save time, Jack wants to go to Felsted Security himself. Felsted is the company that handled the dinner where Audrey first spotted the man from the compound. Audrey insists that she go with him to make the ID.

1:03 P.M.  
Driscoll and her staff review their options with the breach on the nuclear power stations. Curtis believes that the first meltdown could go down within three hours.

1:04 P.M.  
Heller does not like the idea of Audrey leaving CTU, and he holds Jack responsible for her safety.

1:06 P.M.  
Paul stops Audrey, and she begs him to talk later. Paul warns Jack that Audrey is still his wife.

1:07 P.M.  
Marianne quizzes Sarah on Jack's whereabouts. She tells her that Jack and Audrey went to Felsted Security. Marianne looks up the location of Felsted on her computer.

Heller tells Paul that he knows about Audrey's relationship with Jack. Heller says that Audrey is allowed to do whatever she wants because she and Paul have been separated almost a year.

1:08 P.M.  
Sarah catches Marianne in the back area. Marianne claims she is rebooting a hub for Edgar. When Sarah leaves, Marianne secretly phones her contact named Powell and gives him Jack's location. He tells her to divert suspicion at CTU. She can't be identified as the leak when Jack and Audrey are killed.

1:09 P.M.  
Navi watches a news report about Heller's rescue. He tells Dina that the Override has taken control of all the nuclear power plants and that their plan is still on schedule. Navi says they will mourn Behrooz when this is all over.

1:10 P.M.  
Dina gets a phone call from Behrooz. He killed Tariq, and explains that Navi ordered the hit on him. Dina says that she will pick up Behrooz in a half hour at the train station. Dina accuses Navi of having his own son killed and she slaps him. He forcibly threatens her, saying that Behrooz will not get in the way of what has to be done. Navi instructs her to pick up Behrooz as she had planned.

--Commercial Break--

1:17 P.M.  
As they are driving, Audrey informs Jack that she is filing for divorce from Paul.

1:18 P.M.  
Edgar tells Sarah that he thinks he has found a way to shut down some of the nuclear reactors which haven't been taken control by the Override device. He asks her to stay off a specific hub. Sarah was under the impression that he instructed Marianne to reboot that hub, so she confronts Marianne about the lie. Marianne apologizes, and claims that she was only covering up for making a personal phone call.

1:19 P.M.  
As Navi drives Dina to the train station, he gets a call from Marwan. Navi tells Marwan that Tariq killed Behrooz. Dina says that she will never forgive Navi for what he did.

1:20 P.M.  
Edgar uncovers a piece of the code to take down the Dobson Override device. He can prevent some of the plants from melting down. Yet a mistake might set off a chain reaction.

1:21 P.M.  
Curtis makes Edgar present the situation to Heller and Driscoll. Edgar says he is able to accomplish the task without making a mistake.

1:22 P.M.  
Behrooz calls Dina. She says that she hasn't told Navi, and she knows a safe place where they can hide.

--Commercial Break--

1:28 P.M.  
Navi pulls over and gives Dina the keys. He gets in another car with a set of henchmen and says he will be there when she picks up Behrooz.

1:29 P.M.  
Driscoll stops into the clinic to see Maya, who is anxious. Maya begs her to stay, but Driscoll can't.

1:31 P.M.  
Heller learns that Richard did not reveal anything after the sensory deprivation technique. Richard tells his father that he hates him now. He is released.

1:32 P.M.  
Paul calls Audrey and apologizes for acting badly. He asks her to give him some time.

1:33 P.M.  
Dina picks up Behrooz. She sees an oncoming train and urges her son to get on it because Navi has followed them. Behrooz gets out of the car, confused. Suddenly, shots fire and Dina is hit in the arm. The windshield shatters. Behrooz climbs back into the car and drives from the passenger side. Navi and his men follow, but Behrooz eludes them in traffic.

--Commercial Break--

1:40 P.M.  
Navi goes to see Marwan with news that Dina and Behrooz have betrayed them. He thinks Dina will need medical attention for the gunshot, and he asks permission to monitor local hospitals and the police. Marwan agrees hesitantly, but threatens that Navi will answer for this no matter what happens today.

1:42 P.M.  
As he arrives at Felsted Security, Jack gets a call from Marianne. She instructs him to send the name of the suspect to her system instead of Edgar's. Jack questions why Edgar didn't tell him that in the first place.

1:43 P.M.  
Driscoll sees on Maya's charts that she was given Haldol, which Maya is allergic to. The doctor attempts to revive Maya. Driscoll is terrified. Sarah comes in to tell her that Heller is looking for her. Driscoll dismisses her.

1:45 P.M.  
Jack and Audrey scan the surveillance footage from the dinner event. Audrey spots the man. Jack notices on Felsted's security camera that their guard is not at his post. Jack radios for the CTU agents that accompanied him. Then he sees their dead bodies on the monitor. Suddenly, the door blasts open and two men come in firing. Jack and Audrey get to the ground in time and Jack shoots the two men. As the tech lies wounded, he tells Jack that the main source for the footage is on Felsted's servers. Jack copies this to flash memory sticks. As they see more men coming toward them, Audrey suggests they call CTU. Jack knows that CTU must have been compromised because no one else knew where they were. He grabs the sticks, and he and Audrey make their way through the building. Jack grabs a gun from one of the bodies and gives it to Audrey for backup. Jack calls someone on his cell phone, and Audrey asks who it is. "The only person I can trust right now," Jack answers.

--Commercial Break--

1:53 P.M.  
Heller briefs President Keeler on the situation. There are seventeen reactors that are still at large. Heller asks Curtis to get an update from Jack and Audrey.

1:54 P.M.  
Heller compassionately asks Driscoll about her daughter.

1:55 P.M.  
Jack and Audrey are cornered in the garage of the security building. He takes out some of the thugs, but they both run out of ammo. Suddenly, Tony Almeida appears and shoots the rest of the henchmen. He helps Jack and Audrey escape the building.

1:57 P.M.  
Heller and Driscoll watch as Edgar goes through the code to break the Override on the reactors. After he finishes, they wait to see what happens. One by one, the reactors are turned off. Of the seventeen, six are still immune to the kill sequence. Their shutdown codes have been completely corrupted by the Dobson device and the six will melt down. Heller demands that someone contact Jack because he needs to find the terrorists. The country is now facing a nuclear holocaust.


	8. 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

2:00 P.M. - 3:00 P.M.

2:00 P.M.  
Heller informs the President about the six reactors still at risk for meltdown. President Keeler orders the evacuation of those cities.

2:03 P.M.  
From the car, Jack calls Heller's cell phone and warns him not to let anyone know that he's on the phone. Jack says that someone at CTU was responsible for the attack on the security company from which he and Audrey escaped. Jack wants Heller to use one of their DoD tricks to flush out the mole.

2:05 P.M.  
Audrey is visibly upset about the second attempt on her life. Tony explains to Jack that Michelle Dessler left him. He was released from prison only because of Jack and President Palmer's help.

2:06 P.M.  
President Keeler addresses the nation and calls for an evacuation in the six cities. As they watch the President's broadcast, Curtis whispers to Driscoll that there won't be enough time to completely evacuate those cities. They must find the people who are holding the Override device in order to save lives.

2:07 P.M.  
Marwan wants to manage the Override himself to make sure everything still goes as planned. Navi assures him that Dina and Behrooz will be dead by the end of the day.

2:08 P.M.  
Behrooz drives nervously. He implores his mother to get medical attention even though Navi knows they will need to go to a hospital. Dina wants him to drop her off and leave, but Behrooz insists that they stay together.

2:09 P.M.  
Marianne sneaks into the restroom and phones Powell. He tells her that Jack and Audrey are still alive. Knowing that Jack has not called into CTU, Marianne is sure that Jack is aware of the security breach. Powell orders her to stay at CTU regardless of her getting caught. Sarah enters, and directs Marianne to get back to work.

2:10 P.M.  
Heller's assistant, Scott Borman, arrives at CTU. Heller wants him to tell Driscoll that Jack went to watch the surveillance video at an old CTU substation in Torrance. Borman puts out a Defense Department Comsat envelope on CTU so that he can track who transmits any communication about that planted information.

-Commercial Break-

2:16 P.M.  
Tony brings Jack and Audrey to his house. He explains to his "friend" Jen that she cannot leave until Jack is safely gone. They access the memory sticks from Felsted on Tony's computer. Jack explains to Audrey that Michelle left Tony after he got out of prison. Tony had refused to find another job and started drinking. Michelle now serves as Deputy Director at Division.

2:19 P.M.  
Heller knows that Driscoll won't be happy when she finds out that she was lied to about the mole situation in CTU. However, it's the only way to stop the leak.

2:20 P.M.  
Borman informs the CTU staff that Jack wants his whereabouts at the CTU substation to be kept secret. After hearing this, Marianne goes back to her desk and says the phrase "Old CTU substation in Torrance" into a digital voice recorder. She plugs the device into her system and types some commands on the keyboard.

2:21 P.M.  
Jack sends the video with the man identified by Audrey to his office at the Department of Defense in Washington.

2:22 P.M.  
After Borman finds the person who gave out the faked info, Heller reveals the plan to Driscoll.

2:23 P.M.  
Heller and Driscoll walk down to the suspect, flanked by guards. They pass Marianne and go right to Sarah. Sarah is placed under arrest for passing classified information. She pleads that they've made a mistake.

-Commercial Break-

2:29 P.M.  
Borman orders Edgar and Marianne to send him all of Sarah's files. Edgar doesn't believe that Sarah would compromise Jack or the investigation. He pulls up the message that Sarah supposedly sent, which was left on her system waiting to be found. Even the encryption is poorly done. Marianne sniffs that Sarah isn't the brightest person.

2:30 P.M.  
In the holding room, Driscoll tries to interrogate Sarah, but she insists that she was set up. Torture specialist Darren Richards comes in with his tools. He tasers Sarah, but she sticks to her story.

2:33 P.M.  
Driscoll tells Heller that she can only break Sarah if she's guilty. Driscoll doesn't believe that Sarah fits the profile.

2:34 P.M.  
Heller informs Jack that they removed the mole. Jack says he will let DoD know that the CTU channels are now clear. Jack asks Heller to send the Secret Service to pick up Audrey.

2:35 P.M.  
Jack asks Tony why he never called him for help when he was down on his luck. Tony says that what he did for Jack today is a repayment of the debt he owed for getting him out of prison. Tony doesn't want to be reminded of his past and doesn't want to get involved in the case any further.

-Commercial Break-

2:41 P.M.  
Dina is treated at a hospital. Although the doctor thinks it is a gunshot wound, Dina is adamant that she was injured by a nail. Behrooz sees the doctor say something to a nurse, but neither makes a phone call to the authorities. They believe they are safe. Dina tells her son that she can arrange for them to leave the country if they can just get out of Los Angeles.

2:43 P.M.  
Marcy at DoD calls Jack with an identification on the man from the surveillance video. His name is Henry Powell and he is a computer consultant for same the company that created the Override device. Powell is currently attempting to leave Los Angeles, and he got a special dispensation to clear grounded air traffic. Jack asks Marcy to prevent Powell's helicopter from taking off. The Secret Service arrives to take Audrey back to CTU. They give Jack a car to go to the helipad.

2:44 P.M.  
Jack calls Driscoll and asks her not to tip off Powell by sending backup. He wants to handle this by himself. Tony offers to help Jack.

2:45 P.M.  
Edgar asks Curtis about Sarah. He goes back to his desk, eyeing Marianne warily.

2:46 P.M.  
As the doctor tends to Dina's wound, Behrooz notices a hospital security guard talking to a nurse. He sees a police car outside. Behrooz pushes the doctor aside, and helps his mother out of the ward. He grabs medical supplies on his way out. They quickly get in their car and speed away. The police are too late to stop them.

-Commercial Break-

2:52 P.M.  
Edgar tells Marianne that he finally has bumped up her security clearance. He gives her a screen for her to enter her new password. As she types, the password appears on Edgar's system and he is able to access her files. Marianne becomes suspicious when Edgar keeps looking over at her. She confronts him, threatening to get him fired for protecting Chloe.

2:55 P.M.  
Marianne watches as Edgar accompanies Curtis to Driscoll's office. Edgar tells them that he intercepted Marianne's computer and saw her using Sarah's system to communicate outside of CTU.

2:56 P.M.  
Curtis chases after Marianne as she leaves the building. In the parking lot, he places her under arrest and orders another agent to impound her car. As the agent puts the key in the door, Marianne's car explodes in a fireball. Marianne is knocked unconscious on the ground.

2:57 P.M.  
Powell reaches his helicopter, but the pilot tells him they've been grounded by the Defense Department. Powell pulls out a gun and forces the pilot to take him up.

2:58 P.M.  
Jack and Tony arrive at the helipad as the rotors fire up. They surround the chopper with guns raised. Jack apprehends Powell, who offers to pay Jack and Tony to let him go. Suddenly, a shot rings out and Powell is hit in the chest by a sniper hiding on a nearby rooftop. Jack's only lead to the terrorists is now dead. 


	9. 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

3:00 P.M. - 4:00 P.M.

3:00 P.M.  
Driscoll and Curtis argue about how to explain why Marianne breached CTU. To protect themselves Curtis suggests they omit certain details about his past relationship with her. In return, he will avoid telling Division that he warned Driscoll about hiring Marianne.

3:03 P.M.  
President Keeler grills Heller about Marianne, who is still unconscious from the threat on her life. Heller says that they have already started evacuating the area near the San Gabriel Island reactor because it is expected to meltdown within the hour.

3:04 P.M.  
Jack lets Driscoll know that Powell had made numerous calls to Marianne from his cell. He gives her a second number to trace, and Edgar conducts the search. It is a mobile account and it needs to ring four times to trace.

3:05 P.M.  
Navi goes to the home of a woman named Farrah looking for his wife. He barges in, thinking she is hiding Dina. Farrah's lover emerges from the bedroom, and she begs Navi not to tell her husband.

3:07 P.M.  
As she hides out in a hotel room, Dina's cell phone rings. She won't let Behrooz answer it, fearing that Navi is calling. Meanwhile, at CTU, Edgar traces the phone number from Powell's cell to a hotel in Chatsworth. Driscoll orders him to send the location to Jack's PDA.

3:08 P.M.  
Jack gets the address, and he grabs Tony to leave. Tony assumes he is through because the CTU backup is already there. "I appreciate the sentiment, Jack, but you don't have to prop up my ego," Tony says. Faced with stopping a nuclear disaster, Jack tells Tony to get in the car.

3:09 P.M.  
Dina is feverish and holds a bloody towel to her gunshot wound. Behrooz apologizes for causing this, and says he will go to the hospital where Dina's brother Naseem works. Naseem doesn't know what the family was plotting to do.

3:11 P.M.  
Driscoll informs Heller that the San Gabriel reactor has already started to melt down. An engineer from the plant calls. His face is covered with radiation burns from the exposure. He explains that the radiation will soon spill into the atmosphere. It's too late for the people who have been exposed.

--Commercial Break--

3:16 P.M.  
Television news reports about the reactor's meltdown. Edgar calls his mother, who lives near the plant. She is housebound and attached to an oxygen tank. He says he will send someone to pick her up.

3:18 P.M.  
Audrey offers to help out since CTU is low on manpower. She will coordinate the State Police and National Guard.

3:19 P.M.  
Jack and Tony pull up to the hotel, where other agents are waiting. CTU Agent Castle notes that Tony is not authorized to be in the field. "I'm going through that door first," Jack says. "I want him to back me up." Their suspects are a woman and a teenage boy, both of Middle Eastern descent.

3:20 P.M.  
Jack and the agents raid the room, as Dina draws a gun to her own temple. Jack grabs it before she can kill herself. Castle holds Dina down, pressing on her wound. Tony pulls him off. Castle is angry about Tony giving him orders, and Jack assures him that Tony did the right thing.

3:22 P.M.  
Jack sends Dina's fingerprints to Driscoll. Tony notices that her wound is a recent gunshot.

3:23 P.M.  
Behrooz goes to Lindauer Memorial Hospital to see his Uncle Naseem. He says that Dina needs pain medication to treat her back. Naseem goes into an office and dials Navi. He tells his brother-in-law that Behrooz came looking for medicine and is acting strange. Navi says that his son may be using drugs, and he asks Naseem to keep him there until he can come get him.

--Commercial Break--

3:29 P.M.  
Edgar asks Audrey for help getting his mother out. She promises to try to get the National Guard to pick her up.

3:30 P.M.  
Tony has a medic give Dina pain medicine. Jack pulls up Dina and Navi's records on a laptop. They have no criminal records and are not on any terrorist watch lists.

3:31 P.M.  
Driscoll plays for Jack a traced cell phone conversation between Dina and Behrooz about his father wanting him dead. Jack hears Behrooz plea to his mother for help. Jack knows that this is his leverage to get Dina to talk.

3:33 P.M.  
When Dina is resistant to interrogation, Jack says that he is aware that she protected Behrooz from his father. Dina is surprised and unnerved that he knows this. Jack says that Behrooz will be killed by his father. If she helps them find the Override device, Jack promises to get Behrooz a pardon from the President so that he won't have to go to prison. However, the offers expires the second another reactor melts down. Dina says she will help them once she sees this document.

--Commercial Break--

3:40 P.M.  
Jack tries to convince President Keeler to grant clemency to a terrorist because they are running out of time. Keeler reluctantly agrees. He hangs up with Jack and tells his aide to make sure the document is non-binding.

3:41 P.M.  
Audrey lets Edgar know that she was unsuccessful in helping his mother. He is furious.

3:42 P.M.  
Edgar uses connections to get through to his mother's phone, and he tells her that he could not arrange someone to pick her up. She wants to commit suicide so that she doesn't have to endure the radiation poisoning. She tells Edgar that she loves him and hangs up.

3:44 P.M.  
Edgar gets up to leave CTU. Driscoll stops him, convincing Edgar that his mother would want him to save thousands of other lives.

3:45 P.M.  
Jack brings Dina a faxed pardon from the President. She says that Behrooz is at Lindauer Memorial Hospital, and Jack has her call her son. Dina tells Behrooz that she is with government agents and that she made a deal to save him from being arrested. Behrooz is suspicious, but Dina says she will go with the agents to pick him up in order to prove that this is true.

3:47 P.M.  
Behrooz tells his uncle that he has to leave. Naseem says that he called Navi, who wanted him to stay there. Behrooz tells Naseem that the whole family was behind the terrorist plot. Naseem doesn't believe him. When he hears that his father is coming, Behrooz runs out.

3:49 P.M.  
As he is fleeing the hospital, Behrooz runs right into Navi. Naseem comes up behind Behrooz, but Navi shoots Naseem dead. Navi grabs his son and drags him into the stairwell. "You broke my heart," Navi sighs as he presses a gun to his son's forehead. Behrooz says that Dina will tell the police everything if he is killed. He urges Navi to look outside to see the police who are coming to pick him up.

--Commercial Break--

3:55 P.M.  
Jack and Tony pull up to the hospital and see officers running into the entrance. Jack goes in and hears from a guard that there was a shooting. A Middle Eastern man fled with a teenage hostage. Jack calls Tony and tells him to meet him in the parking garage because they are now chasing Navi. Dina is worried.

3:56 P.M.  
Navi takes Behrooz into the parking garage. Behrooz tells his father that he's always hated him. Navi throws him into a car and drives.

3:57 P.M.  
Tony pulls into the garage as Jack comes down the stairwell into the same lot. Jack sees Navi driving toward him and he fires at the car's tires. Navi smashes into Jack, who crashes onto the windshield. Jack rolls off and keeps firing at the car, popping one of its tires.

3:58 P.M.  
Navi gets out of the car with Behrooz at gunpoint. Jack doesn't want to shoot Behrooz and he can't get Navi to give up the boy. Tony arrives, and Dina sees her son. Behrooz yells for her, but Navi takes him into a door. Jack has CTU find out what's in the basement where Navi is headed.

Audrey briefs her father that the main evacuation route from the reactor is at a standstill. The weather report shows an on-shore wind will sweep the nuclear cloud over all the people that are trying to evacuate.

3:59 P.M.  
Jack gets the schematics for the basement. Dina says that all the reactors will go off within two hours and that Navi will kill Behrooz anyway. She was only helping them to save her son, but she is happy that the reactors will melt down.


	10. 4:00 PM 5:00 PM

4:00 P.M. - 5:00 P.M.

4:00 P.M.  
Jack briefs Heller, Driscoll and Audrey over the phone on the situation. He asks for a thermal SAT to scan the underground part of the building for two bodies.

4:03 P.M.  
Navi drags Behrooz through the tunnels to a hospital laundry room. He calls Marwan to tell him that Dina has been captured by government agents who are surrounding him. He thinks she won't tell them anything as long as he has Behrooz hostage. Marwan says he needs an hour or two to melt down the remaining plants because CTU is blocking him from doing them all at once.

4:04 P.M.  
Driscoll tells Jack that two thermo readings have popped up in the laundry room of the hospital. There's a chute that leads to that room from the third floor. Jack requests a rappelling harness.

4:05 P.M.  
Upset over his mother's death, Edgar becomes lax in his work but Driscoll says that she is depending on him. Edgar thinks his programmers can slow down the Override but they cannot stop it completely.

4:06 P.M.  
Curtis wheels the dead body of Powell into the interrogation room where Marianne is being held. He tells her that the same people want her dead. Marianne agrees to talk, but she doesn't know any facts about Powell or the terrorists. She does know that Powell kept the names of his contacts on his office computer. However, her thumbprint is the only thing can access it.

4:09 P.M.  
Jack tells Dina that Behrooz is still alive. They need her to call Navi to distract him.

4:10 P.M.  
Jack rappels upside down into the laundry chute, trying not to make any noise. When he's halfway down, he radios Tony to have Dina make the call. She tells Navi that she will keep her mouth shut until he releases Behrooz.

4:11 P.M.  
Jack lands in the laundry room from the chute. As the rappelling rig is retracted up into the chute, it clangs on the metal duct. Navi hears this and goes out to investigate. Jack knocks the gun from Navi's hand, but Navi fights back. Jack is forced to head butt him to get him off.

4:13 P.M.  
Jack tries to take Navi hostage, but he and Behrooz get into a brawl over his gun. Behrooz fires at Navi, who is hit in the chest. Before he dies, Navi takes the same gun and shoots at Behrooz. Tony barges into the room and checks on Behrooz's condition.

4:14 P.M.  
Dina is brought in and she sees her son is alive but in need of immediate medical attention. Jack demands that she tell him where the Override is, but she doesn't know. She gives him an address in the Valley where she last saw the men who took possession of the Override device. Jack orders an advance team to the site, and he has the agents bring Dina with them until they can confirm the story. Behrooz will stay at the hospital.

--Commercial Break--

4:19 P.M.  
Curtis briefs the team about Marianne's claims. Although Driscoll wants Curtis to remain at CTU, Heller and Audrey feel that he should accompany Marianne to the computer site.

4:20 P.M.  
Driscoll goes to see Sarah, who is recovering in the clinic. Although Driscoll believed she was innocent, she was forced to act upon the evidence from Heller. Sarah wants to go back to work.

4:21 P.M.  
Curtis places a tracking chip on Marianne's ankle.

4:22 P.M.  
Heller sends Audrey out to assist the local Defense Department office, which is overwhelmed.

4:23 P.M.  
Sarah returns to her workstation and Edgar brings her up to speed on the Marianne situation.

4:24 P.M.  
Jack and Tony arrive at the address that Dina provided, meeting up with the CTU backup team. They raid the house, which is empty. Jack finds a hidden basement that contains schematics of the nuclear power plants, passenger manifests from the train that was bombed and surveillance photos of Heller and Audrey. Jack is in the background of one of these photos.

--Commercial Break--

4:31 P.M.  
Sarah learns that the owner of the building where Jack found the hidden basement is owned by a company called Galaxy Financial.

4:32 P.M.  
Sarah calls Jack to tell him that the CFO of Galaxy is Paul Raines – Audrey's husband. Sarah patches Jack through to Audrey, who doesn't believe that Paul had any part in her kidnapping. Jack wants Audrey to get Paul on his cell, but she can't give away what has been discovered.

4:35 P.M.  
Audrey calls Paul, who is about to check out of his hotel. Audrey lies about rethinking their divorce and she asks him if she can come over. He gives her his room number.

4:36 P.M.  
Jack orders a full forensic search of the building. He asks Tony to take Dina back to CTU, but Tony isn't sure he wants to return to where he was fired. Jack says that he has seen Tony come back to life while working on this case, and his assistance could help him get reinstated. Tony is moved, and accepts the offer.

4:37 P.M.  
Audrey calls Jack and says that she must go meet Paul at his hotel. Jack insists that he meet her there.

--Commercial Break--

4:42 P.M.  
Driscoll agrees with Heller approving Tony's reinstatement. Driscoll lets him know about Paul Raines's connection to the terrorists. Heller is furious when he finds out that Audrey is going alone to meet Paul at his hotel.

4:44 P.M.  
En route to Powell's office, Curtis is briefed by CTU on Paul. He asks Marianne if she is knows anything about Paul, but she claims ignorance.

4:45 P.M.  
As she arrives at the hotel, Audrey gets an angry call from her father. Audrey doesn't believe that Paul would try to hurt her because he is under the impression there is a chance to get back together. She hangs up on Heller.

4:46 P.M.  
Tony enters CTU with Dina and assures her that Behrooz will recover. Driscoll gives Tony a badge and welcomes him back. She agrees to let Tony head up the interrogation. Driscoll walks away from Tony and asks Sarah to keep an eye on him in case he goes off protocol along with Jack. Sarah accuses Driscoll of only being nice to her to keep her as an ally. She believes Driscoll feels forced out of power by Jack and Tony. Sarah demands a promotion and her arrest expunged in return for her help. Driscoll agrees.

4:48 P.M.  
Audrey arrives at Paul's room. He pours champagne and inquires about her change of heart. "I'd hate to think you were playing some kind of game with me," he says.

--Commercial Break--

4:53 P.M.  
As he speeds to the hotel, Jack calls Driscoll. He requests that backup move in quickly to protect Audrey from Paul.

4:54 P.M.  
Marianne and Curtis arrive at Powell's office with their backup. Curtis is suspicious, and the agents sweep the room.

4:55 P.M.  
Marianne enters her thumbprint into the computer and she becomes alarmed when it asks for a second password. Suddenly, three armed men enter the room after killing the other agents. Marianne pleads that the files are still secure. They shoot her anyway, and remove Curtis's gun. An American man named Forbes questions Curtis on how far along CTU is with the investigation. Curtis doesn't answer, and the men knock him unconscious.

4:57 P.M.  
As Audrey stalls for time, Paul grows suspicious and becomes violent. Jack barges in with his gun at the ready. "You set me up!" Paul yells to Audrey. Jack says that he wants answers. When Paul refuses, Jack punches him.


	11. 5:00 PM 6:00 PM

5:00 P.M. - 6:00 P.M.

5:00 P.M.  
With his name on many leases among numerous corporations, Paul tells Jack that he is not affiliated with the terrorists. Jack isn't sure of the truth, and he cuts the electrical cord from a lamp to shock Paul. Audrey is horrified. Paul finally says that he doesn't know the address that Jack is referring to but that his records are on his laptop.

5:06 P.M.  
Marwan arrives at the Rockland Building where Powell's office is located. One of his compatriots named Ali sends Marwan to his desk. Ali has been working there and his co-workers are unsuspecting.

5:08 P.M.  
In an abandoned floor of the building, Curtis is unconscious after being tortured. Forbes instructs his henchmen to kill Curtis. The men unchain Curtis's limp body and carry him. Curtis was only faking, and kills them with his bare hands. He takes their guns and walks out into the building. The doors are all locked by security codes.

5:09 P.M.  
Paul uncovers his computer files on Galaxy Financial Services, which was taken over by someone named Harris Barnes. Paul doesn't remember who the man is because his attorneys handled the sale. Jack has Sarah look up Barnes's identity, and she finds that he works for McLennan-Forster -- the company who built the Override device. Barnes recently set up a subdivision of the company at the Rockland Building. Marianne had led Curtis to the same building. Sarah gives Jack the address.

--Commercial Break--

5:16 P.M.  
Sarah reports to Driscoll that she hasn't been able to reach Curtis or his team. Tony interrogates Dina and, after threatening to hurt Behrooz, she gives up a few names. He asks her about Harris Barnes. Dina says she doesn't know who he is.

5:19 P.M.  
Sarah rings Curtis again. At the office building, Forbes sees Curtis's cell phone ring but doesn't answer it. Ali finds his gunmen dead, and he calls Forbes. They know that Curtis is still on the floor because the doors are armed. Ali notifies Marwan, who instructs him to disconnect all hard lines so that Curtis cannot call CTU. Curtis watches as Ali pulls the phone lines from the wall.

5:20 P.M.  
Brad Hammond from Division arrives to conduct a formal inquiry on Marianne since he wasn't satisfied with the report filed by Driscoll. He takes Driscoll aside and asks exactly how Marianne managed to infiltrate CTU. Driscoll tells the cover story she and Curtis agreed to but Hammond doesn't believe her. He calls Curtis at Powell's office, but he can't reach him.

5:22 P.M.  
Sarah lets Jack know about Curtis, and Jack is sure he must be in trouble. Yet they don't even know if Barnes is at the building. Audrey wonders why Paul was used as a link to her and Heller when he didn't even know they were in Los Angeles. Paul apologizes to Audrey, devastated by what he may have done. Audrey touches Paul's shoulder tenderly. Jack notices the moment between them.

--Commercial Break--

5:28 P.M.  
Tony finds that all the names Dina supplied are mid-level cell members who have no connection to Barnes. Driscoll gives him permission to go further with the interrogation.

5:29 P.M.  
Dina doesn't budge when Tony has all audio and video disconnected from the interrogation room. He physically pushes Dina into the outer room to witness him order all the techies out. Tony threatens to put Behrooz in jail because the President's pardon is non-binding. He convinces her that prison is so awful that Behrooz will want to commit suicide there. Dina relents, and says that Barnes is really Habib Marwan, the man her cell reported to in the United States. She has no idea about other cells. Dina says that Marwan has the Override device and is at the Rockland Building.

5:32 P.M.  
Tony tells Driscoll what Dina confirmed. He calls Jack with this information and says they have about twenty minutes until the next meltdown.

5:33 P.M.  
Marwan comes down to the floor where Forbes is because he is worried about Curtis's disappearance.

5:34 P.M.  
Curtis comes upon Forbes and takes his gun and phone. He gets the man to reveal that Marwan has the Override upstairs. Curtis calls Sarah with the phone and tells her that Marianne is dead. She says that Jack is on his way there.

5:36 P.M.  
Jack arrives at the Rockland Building, and he has Audrey and Paul wait with a security detail. Curtis calls Jack and tells him that he has an access card. Curtis instructs him to take the main elevator. Jack preps to go in. "I'll be right back," he tells Audrey reassuringly.

--Commercial Break--

5:41 P.M.  
Driscoll briefs Heller on the raid, and they call the President. Driscoll says that once they find the Override, they will need to manually re-program the reactors. Driscoll is interrupted by a call from Hammond. He wants to see her in the conference room.

5:43 P.M.  
Hammond tells Driscoll that evidence has surfaced that Marianne was involved with Curtis. Hammond asks Driscoll to explain that, but Driscoll dismisses him, claiming she needs to coordinate the tactical team at the Rockland Building.

5:45 P.M.  
Jack and a team of agents ride the elevator up and meet Curtis. Jack doesn't want backup to tip them off. Curtis informs them that a McLennan-Forster subdivision is on the floor where Marwan is. Jack surmises that Marwan set up the company to use their servers to download the virus to the power plants. Jack and Curtis go up the stairs to the company office and find a sea of cubicles and workers. They have no idea which one is Marwan.

--Commercial Break--

5:52 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis attempt to blend in on the busy floor as they search for Marwan. Jack sees a likely suspect and motions to Curtis. They move in, but the guy is merely playing solitaire on his computer.

5:54 P.M.  
Ali sees the CTU agents on his floor and he rushes out. He quickly calls Marwan and tells him that they've been discovered. The agents run after Ali and fire. Marwan hears the gunshots over the phone. Marwan grabs his gun, and looks around suspiciously. Jack notices this, and he approaches Marwan's desk. Marwan sees him and fires his gun in the air. The office workers scream and flee. Marwan runs out and Curtis grabs the Override device. Jack takes off after Marwan.

5:56 P.M.  
Curtis calls Edgar, who tries to give him commands to alter the device. Edgar does what he can on his end. Hammond interrupts Driscoll about something urgent, but she tells him to wait. The reactors finally respond and begin to retreat on meltdowns. Heller and the CTU staff cheer for Edgar.

5:58 P.M.  
Driscoll excuses herself and goes to the conference room where Hammond is waiting. He tells her that he found out that Driscoll lied to him about Marianne. She and Curtis tried to cover up the fact that she recklessly allowed Marianne into CTU when this spy blackmailed them. Hammond stares Driscoll down.

5:59 P.M.  
Jack pursues Marwan throughout the hallways, and he radios to Agent Solarz. Jack finds a CTU agent's body on the ground. The man's uniform has been removed. Jack radios to the team that Marwan is impersonating a CTU officer. Solarz turns to the agent behind him, but it is Marwan wearing the helmet and vest. Marwan shoots Solarz.


	12. 6:00 PM 7:00 PM

6:00 P.M. - 7:00 P.M.

6:00 P.M.  
Jack finds Solarz's dead body, and radios to Curtis that Marwan is not far away. Jack runs down the corridor and sees Marwan turn a corner, and he shoots at him, ordering him to stop. Marwan fires back.

6:02 P.M.  
Driscoll is informed that there will be an internal inquiry into her actions.

6:03 P.M.  
Curtis and a couple of other agents join Jack in his pursuit of Marwan. They spot Marwan going down an emergency stairwell and chase after him. Marwan fires back, killing an agent.

6:05 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis find that Marwan has fled to an abandoned floor. Marwan takes out a pair of semi-automatics, and fires at Jack and Curtis when they arrive. They take cover, and shoot back. Marwan flees, and they pursue him to an empty office. Jack traps Marwan and shoots him in the arm.

6:07 P.M.  
Jack removes Marwan's firearms and cuffs him. He kicks Marwan in the stomach to get information. Marwan tells Jack that he worked for McLennan-Forster under the alias Harris Barnes as an engineer. He claims that the company assisted him in his terrorist activities. Jack is shocked.

6:08 P.M.  
The President calls and congratulates Heller, Driscoll and Hammond. They are pleased to inform Keeler that Marwan, the architect of the nuclear plant meltdowns, is in custody.

6:09 P.M.  
As they go down the elevator, Jack questions why Marwan would tell him such an outlandish claim. Marwan says that it is the truth and that he feels that he has already achieved what he set out to do - let the American people know that they cannot intervene in Islam with impunity.

6:10 P.M.  
Jack decides that he will go check out the McLennan-Forster headquarters, and he instructs Curtis to take Audrey and Paul back to CTU, but not in the same transport as Marwan. Paul offers to go with Jack because his company sold the IT system to McLennan-Forster. He knows programming backdoors into the military files. Jack takes Paul, and sends Audrey with Curtis.

-Commercial Break-

6:16 P.M.  
In the staff briefing, Edgar pulls up the McLennan-Forster employment file for Marwan. They theorize that Marwan entered America with the intent of performing a radical act against the country. He may have even used the company to recruit sleeper cells. They do not know if Marwan's claim that the company had a direct role in today's attacks is true. Hammond takes Driscoll out of the briefing. Edgar argues with Tony and Sarah about her quandary. Sarah wants Driscoll to take responsibility for her actions, but Tony disagrees.

6:17 P.M.  
When Audrey arrives at CTU, she gets a call from Jack. He suggests that she get some rest, but Audrey wants to help her father. She asks Jack to take care of Paul.

As they drive, Paul tells Jack that he doesn't resent him but that he will fight for Audrey.

6:18 P.M.  
Tony and Heller discuss the possibility that McLennan-Forster conspired with Marwan. Hammond interrupts the meeting to tell them that Driscoll will need to be relieved of her duty. Tony offers to fill in because he knows the job. Heller grants him the position of Interim Director of CTU Los Angeles, but he still wants District to send a permanent replacement.

6:20 P.M.  
Sarah and Curtis learn that Marwan had full security access at McLennan-Forster. The company also trains clients to use the weapons they manufacture. Curtis thinks that even if the company was not involved in Marwan's terrorist activities, McLennan-Forster will be reluctant to give out information because this leak will make them look bad.

6:21 P.M.  
McLennan-Forster CEO Gene McLennan is briefed by Forbes, another executive and the corporate terrorist from the Rockland Building, on the arrest of Marwan at the location. McLennan is very concerned. The only other person inside the company who knows about this is the head of security, Dave Conlon.

6:22 P.M.  
Conlon greets Jack and Paul as they arrive at the company headquarters. Jack demands to meet with McLennan, but Conlon resists. Jack becomes suspicious.

6:23 P.M.  
Forbes convinces McLennan that their company will be brought down if CTU finds out the facts about Marwan. McLennan is hesitant to go along with the plan to obstruct an investigation, but Forbes says that they might all face prison if the truth comes out. He promises that he and Conlon will take care of it.

6:24 P.M.  
Conlon takes Jack and Paul into McLennan's office, and the executives agree to take their servers offline so that CTU can check out Marwan's files.

-Commercial Break-

6:29 P.M.  
Heller advises Driscoll to step down. Driscoll agrees to resign, and tells Heller that she ordered Curtis to lie about Marianne and that they shouldn't punish him. Audrey comes in to tell her father that she's back and that Marwan is going into interrogation.

6:32 P.M.  
Curtis expresses dismay to Heller that Tony was named Director of CTU. Curtis felt he should have been given the job.

6:33 P.M.  
Forbes leads Jack and Paul to Marwan's office, as Conlon and McLennan watch them from a surveillance monitor. Paul notices that a lot of files were purged from the computer, and Jack suspects someone deleted them before they got there. Conlon can view Marwan's computer screen from his office and he clears the incriminating documents before Paul is able to find them on the system. McLennan is nervous. Conlon says that he may be forced to set off an EMP to bomb their own system, even if it cripples the company electronically.

-Commercial Break-

6:39 P.M.  
Driscoll hands over her files and passcodes to Tony. She leaves CTU with Maya.

6:41 P.M.  
Tony addresses the staff and asks for updates from the investigation. He tells Edgar that Driscoll suggested he be relied upon.

6:42 P.M.  
Curtis asks Edgar to switch his focus to finding Marwan's associates rather than searching for information at McLennan-Forster. Tony intercedes, ordering Edgar to stay on his initial task. Curtis defends his position, but Tony pulls rank. He assures Curtis that he only wants to resolve the case and that he will be leaving by the end of the day.

6:44 P.M.  
Paul uses backdoors built by the software designers to rebuild the deleted files from the empty directories. Conlon is stumped by this. McLennan frets that they will discover evidence proving that his company deliberately helped the terrorists with the meltdowns. They are left with no choice but to use the pulse bomb. Forbes believes that CTU will suspect that Marwan's cells were behind it. He calls a technician and orders the EMP activated. It will take ten minutes to charge up.

-Commercial Break-

6:51 P.M.  
Sarah notices that their phone taps at McLennan-Forster are not working because of an increase in amplitude. Edgar tries to call Jack's cell, but the recording says he is out of range. All of the cell and land lines around the company are out, but the computers have not been affected yet.

6:52 P.M.  
Tony types a message to Jack over the system, but when Jack tries to call CTU he finds that his phones are all down. Paul opens a socket for Jack to respond to the message, and Tony tells him that frequencies are out all over the area. Paul recovers an encrypted file and he prints it out.

6:53 P.M.  
Conlon sees that Paul found something incriminating, but he can't make out what it is. Forbes runs to Marwan's office.

6:54 P.M.  
Jack discovers that McLennan-Forster was developing an EMP as a non-lethal weapon for the military. It has just been set off, and anything with electrical components in the area will be fried. Jack sends word to Tony, who orders helicopters in the area to be landed because their electrical systems will be wiped out.

6:55 P.M.  
Tony tells Jack that the EMP originated inside McLennan-Forster in room 12. Jack runs out to find it, ordering Paul to meet him outside with the hard copy once it finishes printing. Forbes radios his guards to stop Jack. Forbes arrives in the office and tells Paul that he noticed he was printing something because they were searching the system as well. Paul sends him to the printer, which is empty. Paul runs with the printouts, and Forbes pulls out his gun and chases after him.

6:56 P.M.  
Paul hides in a dark office, and Forbes doesn't see him. Jack comes upon the room where the EMP is and knocks out the three guards keeping watch. Jack takes one of their passcards and enters the EMP room. He sees a heavy metal door begin to slowly close the safety chamber housing the EMP bomb. Jack uses all his strength to try to prevent it from shutting.

6:57 P.M.  
Paul hides out by a window, where only the moonlight from outside illuminates him. He notices the lights from the city skyline begin to black out.

6:58 P.M.  
Jack grabs a flashlight from one of the guards and tries to find his way out of the building. Meanwhile, Paul makes it to the front entrance but is stopped by an armed Forbes who demands the printout.

6:59 P.M.  
Edgar gets word that one of CTU's choppers just crashed. Tony goes to Heller with an update on the EMP bomb. They are interrupted by a call notifying them that Driscoll's replacement from District just arrived. Tony is shocked to see Michelle Dessler walk into CTU. Heller asks if Tony knows her. "I used to be married to her," Tony says. 


	13. 7:00 PM 8:00 PM

7:00 P.M. - 8:00 P.M.

7:00 P.M.  
Curtis tells Audrey that the EMP cut off all connection to Jack and Paul. Although an EMP bomb only affects electrical systems, no one knows if they are safe.

7:03 P.M.  
Forbes's guards beat up Paul, who refuses to divulge any information. After Forbes leaves, Jack saves Paul. They find the printouts that Paul hid in another office. Jack takes it and helps Paul escape.

7:06 P.M.  
Heller introduces Michelle to the CTU staff as the new director. Tony briefs her on what they have found so far about Marwan and McLennan-Forster. Michelle says that the only priority is to find whatever information Jack uncovered.

7:07 P.M.  
Michelle assigns Tony to run a cross check of names, and Tony cannot hide his anger that his abilities are not being put to better use. She blames it on his being an alcoholic the last time she saw him. She says he can resign if he doesn't want to follow her orders. He doesn't, and Michelle bestows him with a low-level security clearance.

7:08 P.M.  
Audrey notices this exchange and she warns Michelle that Secretary Heller doesn't like personal problems affecting the job. Michelle becomes defensive.

7:09 P.M.  
Curtis and Edgar watch a news report of looting and gunfire in the area near McLennan-Forster. They suspect that the company must have set off the EMP because they were incriminated in whatever Jack uncovered.

7:10 P.M.  
McLennan and Conlon walk out of the blackout area and get into their limousine. The CEO tells Conlon that all he wanted to do was to increase the company's influence over the country's defense policy by creating a national emergency with the meltdowns. McLennan blames the government for the plan's failure and vows that they will pay.

-Commercial Break

7:15 P.M.  
On her monitor, Sarah spots a helicopter heading to McLennan-Forster that won't respond to any of CTU's requests. It is not a police or rescue chopper. Tony knows that this means it is a search and destroy mission composed of at least 20 armed men. He suspects that McLennan-Forster sent it to go after Jack and Paul. The company has been training mercenaries for years. Michelle throws a look at Tony for interceding in her authority.

7:16 P.M.  
Outside the building, Jack and Paul try to avoid the beam of the chopper as it lands. Forbes comes out with photos of Jack and Paul. He instructs the mercenaries to have the men "erased" even though one of the targets is a federal agent. Forbes says that Jack went bad and started helping the terrorists. They spot two bodies on infrared, and they go after them.

7:17 P.M.  
Jack carries Paul through the darkened streets to a sporting goods store in search of weapons. As they approach, a gunshot fires through the front door and a voice warns them to stay back. Jack identifies himself as an agent. Two Arab American brothers are huddled inside. They have just had their store looted.

7:19 P.M.  
Jack takes their supply of rifles and explains that he's trying to fight back against the people who set off the EMP bomb. These people were also responsible for the terrorist attacks. Jack urges the brothers to flee. Jack plans to engage the McLennan-Forster army with firepower to force them to use their radios. This will signal CTU. The brothers decide that they want to stay in their store to help Jack because they have been fighting the stereotype of terrorists their whole lives.

-Commercial Break-

7:26 P.M.  
Audrey admits to her father that she was shocked to see Jack torture Paul because he seemed like a different person than the man she fell in love with. She says she's not sure if she still feels the same way about him anymore.

7:28 P.M.  
Sarah lets Michelle know that Driscoll had promised her a raise after being falsely accused. When Michelle dismisses her, Sarah threatens to go over her head to Heller. Michelle can't afford to have someone she doesn't trust. She calls security to remove Sarah from CTU and strip her of her access card. "You'll be sorry for this," Sarah says as she is escorted out.

7:30 P.M.  
As Forbes and his men approach the sporting goods shop, Jack has the store owners prepare to defend themselves.

7:31 P.M.  
Curtis voices his concern that the staff is stretched thin and that they need Sarah back. Yet Michelle doesn't trust her. Curtis suggests Tony, and Michelle reluctantly summons Tony to work with Curtis and Edgar.

7:32 P.M.  
With Jack and Paul still not located, Tony disagrees with Michelle's call to have the tactical teams surround the perimeter of the EMP blast site. He knows Jack will start a firefight to force the enemy to break radio silence because it's the most efficient way of being found. Despite Tony's plea, Michelle refuses to change the plan.

7:33 P.M.  
Jack sees the McLennan-Forster commandos advancing, and he readies his crew with their weapons. Jack fires one shot, deliberately missing a mercenary. Just as Jack suspected, the commando radios his forces for backup. Jack and his team wait.

7:34 P.M.  
Michelle apologizes to Audrey for being antagonistic towards her earlier. Audrey thinks she is being too harsh on Tony. She explains that Jack turned to him when he had no other choice, and that Tony saved their lives. Audrey adds that Tony still cares about Michelle.

7:36 P.M.  
Michelle approaches Tony and says that she does value his input. "Don't patronize me," Tony laughs. She tells him that, based on his experience, she will consider what he says seriously. Tony snidely remarks that he will always tell her what he thinks.

7:37 P.M.  
As they lie in wait, the brothers tell Jack that their father left them the business after he died. They think he would have approved of their fight against the terrorists. Paul thanks Jack for saving his life.

-Commercial Break-

7:43 P.M.  
Tony questions Audrey on Jack's sudden change from desk job to field agent. She thinks that Jack will want to return to Washington, but Tony isn't so sure.

7:44 P.M.  
Edgar sees radio frequencies being used near the McLennan-Forster headquarters. Curtis acknowledges that Tony was right about Jack's forcing an attack.

7:45 P.M.  
The commandos get into position outside the sporting goods store. Forbes gives the orders to move in, and they begin firing. Jack and his cohorts shoot back.

7:46 P.M.  
Edgar gets infrared proof that there is automatic gunfire at the spot of the radio transmission. Audrey becomes concerned, and Curtis says that the ground forces won't be there for another 5 or 6 minutes. Michelle looks around, sheepish. She knows that her decision was wrong.

7:47 P.M.  
Forbes becomes aware that civilians are helping Jack. He gives the order to get the documents. Jack and his team continue to fire back.

7:48 P.M.  
Jack orders his men to retreat into the back of the store. The McLennan-Forster mercenaries blow open the store's entrance and raid the premises. Jack instructs his men to shine their flashlights into the commandos' eyes to counteract the night vision goggles.

7:49 P.M.  
Edgar sees that the gunfire has stopped. They suspect that Jack and Paul could have been captured, along with the incriminating evidence they were protecting.

-Commercial Break-

7:53 P.M.  
CTU teams get to the location, but they have no verification on Jack and Paul. Tony stresses to the SWAT leader that the hostiles cannot leave the site because there is evidence still at large.

7:54 P.M.  
Forbes moves in with his night goggles, and Jack flashes the light on him and shoots him down. Jack doesn't notice that Forbes is still alive.

7:55 P.M.  
The SWAT team arrives and they notify CTU that they have taken out all the hostiles.

7:56 P.M.  
Tony lets Michelle know that Jack was saved. She offers him the task of decoding the encrypted document, but he suggests that Curtis take over. Michelle apologizes for bringing up his drinking. Tony wants to leave, but she says she can't afford to lose him. He agrees to stay.

7:58 P.M.  
Jack thanks the remaining brother and promises to get him help putting their store back together. He gives the encrypted document to the SWAT leader to send to CTU. Paul sees Forbes rise up and aim his gun at Jack. Paul pushes Jack out of the way, taking the bullet instead. Jack kills Forbes once and for all. Jack tries to keep Paul conscious. "I owed you," Paul says weakly. The medic tries to save him.

7:59 P.M.  
Curtis lets Michelle know that the police have found McLennan's limo, which had an APB on it. Conlon notices the sirens behind the limo, and McLennan thanks the man for his services. McLennan gets out of the vehicle, and runs into a nearby alley. The police stop the limo and see that McLennan is not in the vehicle. Conlon detonates a bomb in a briefcase, destroying the limo and the police car. McLennan runs off. 


	14. 8:00 PM 9:00 PM

8:00 P.M. - 9:00 P.M.

8:00 P.M.  
Jack flies with Paul on the medic helicopter back to CTU.

8:01 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey with the bad news about her husband and she becomes upset.

8:03 P.M.  
McLennan calls a man named Abdul and updates him on the situation, demanding that he be picked up and taken to Marwan's hideout downtown.

8:04 P.M.  
Heller updates the President about McLennan's escape and his role in the blackout and possible hand in the meltdowns. President Keeler orders Heller to find this corporate fugitive.

8:05 P.M.  
Heller and Audrey meet the chopper as it lands on the CTU grounds. Jack consoles Audrey, but he doesn't know whether Paul will survive. Michelle and Tony inform Jack that there is evidence on the encrypted document that proves McLennan-Forster was directly involved with the terrorist attacks.

8:06 P.M.  
As Paul is wheeled into surgery, Audrey tells him that she will be waiting for him when he gets out.

8:07 P.M.  
The contents of the encrypted files are financial transactions between Marwan's terrorist cells and McLennan-Forster, confirming Marwan's claims. The individual who funded Marwan was Joseph Fayed, a consultant for a chemical engineering plant. Instead of arresting Fayed, Jack wants Dina Araz to go in undercover to get to McLennan.

8:09 P.M.  
Abdul picks up McLennan and takes him to Marwan's hideout. McLennan is angry that the government found out about the relationship between the terrorists and the company. He has to get himself and all involved in the plot out of the country as soon as possible.

8:10 P.M.  
Jack enters the holding room and shows Dina the photo of Fayed. She says she doesn't know him. Jack offers Dina the chance to have a life with her son Behrooz in return for helping them get to Fayed. She agrees to take Jack as hostage to Fayed. Tactical teams are already in place near Fayed's house.

-Commercial Break

8:17 P.M.  
McLennan calls a man in Turkey and tells him to prepare for his arrival. Abdul tells McLennan that the terrorists at the hideout are packing up and preparing to leave. The two men are confident that Marwan won't give up their destination.

8:19 P.M.  
Jack lays out the plan for the CTU team. Dina will tell Fayed that she took Jack captive, and CTU can track this. Michelle asks Curtis to interrogate the detainees from McLennan-Forster to see if they can locate the CEO.

8:21 P.M.  
Tony accuses Edgar of not being focused. He lets Michelle know about Edgar's mother. Michelle asks about Chloe, and Tony says that Driscoll forced her to resign.

8:22 P.M.  
Michelle calls Chloe and asks her to come back. Chloe resists, but Michelle convinces her to do it because Jack is in a risky situation. Chloe agrees to help out only for the day.

8:23 P.M.  
Tony tries to get Jack to tell Audrey that he's about to go undercover in a potentially dangerous operation. Jack thinks she's been through enough already.

8:24 P.M.  
Dina refuses to cooperate until she sees her son. Jack says she will only have a minute with him and brings her to Behrooz.

8:25 P.M.  
Dina assures Behrooz that they will be together if she helps the agents find McLennan. Behrooz begs her not to do this.

-Commercial Break-

8:30 P.M.  
Edgar is surprised to see Chloe brought back to CTU to assist him. He tells Michelle that he doesn't need the help, but Michelle insists that he has no choice.

8:32 P.M.  
Jack and Dina arrive at Fayed's house as CTU operatives conduct audio surveillance with mobile parabolics. Jack hands Dina his gun because they have to make it look convincing.

8:33 P.M.  
Dina knocks on Fayed's door and says that she has a hostage who Marwan's men will want. She tells Fayed that her captors were killed in an ambush, but that she and Jack escaped. Fayed asks her to prove her loyalty by killing Jack. He hands her a gun.

8:36 P.M.  
Dina aims at Jack's head. At the last second, she turns the gun on Fayed and pulls the trigger. The chamber clicks empty. "Just what I thought," Fayed says calmly. He shoots Dina in the chest, killing her. Jack grabs Dina's gun and shoots at Fayed.

8:37 P.M.  
Fayed runs upstairs, shooting at Jack, and takes cover in a closet. McLennan is arriving at the hideout when Fayed calls him. He tells McLennan that a CTU agent is pursuing him. McLennan advises him to get out of there. Fayed jumps out of his house and hijacks the car with the CTU operatives working the parabolics. Jack pursues Fayed in his car.

-Commercial Break-

8:44 P.M.  
The CTU doctor explains to Audrey and Heller that he called in a neurosurgeon to remove a bullet lodged near Paul's spine. Audrey weeps, telling her father that she didn't realize how much she cared for Paul until now.

8:46 P.M.  
Jack chases Fayed in a high-speed pursuit. Fayed turns into a tunnel in an attempt to lose Jack, but he is slowed down by construction. Jack's car catches up to Fayed's and he slams into it.

8:48 P.M.  
Jack approaches the car, as Fayed draws a gun to his head. Jack knocks it out of his hand and tells him that he is under arrest.

8:49 P.M.  
As Fayed pleads to be released, Jack borrows a cell phone from a construction worker and calls CTU. He is surprised to hear Chloe answer the phone. She patches him through to Michelle. Jack tells her that Fayed is in custody.

-Commercial Break

8:55 P.M.  
McLennan is worried because he cannot reach Fayed. Since Fayed is the financier of Marwan's terrorists, McLennan cannot afford Fayed to be captured.

8:56 P.M.  
Jack drives Fayed to CTU to be interrogated. Fayed tells Jack that McLennan is planning to flee the country within the next hour. He advises Jack to follow his instructions if he wants to catch McLennan. In his office at a Santa Clarita chemical engineering plant are the travel papers of McLennan's escape plan. Jack agrees to take Fayed there.

8:59 P.M.  
McLennan still can't reach Fayed and, convinced that he has been captured and being brought to CTU, gathers the terrorists present at the hideout. He orders them to attack CTU in order to rescue Joseph Fayed and Habib Marwan. 


	15. 9:00 PM 10:00 PM

9:00 P.M. - 10:00 P.M.

9:00 P.M.  
At the hideout, a man named Joe Prado packs up guns and other gear into the back of several vans. McLennan orders Prado to use all of Marwan's terrorists on the CTU raid. He cannot stress enough how important it is to break Fayed out of there. Prado gets into a van and, leading two other vans, pulls out of the building.

9:03 P.M.  
Chloe gets word from Jack that he is bringing Fayed to a chemical engineering plant in Santa Clarita. She transfers him to Michelle, who asks Jack if he wants backup on this operation. Jack says that Fayed may not cooperate if other agents are brought in.

9:04 P.M.  
Jack asks Fayed if he knows when McLennan plans to get out of the country. Fayed doesn't know, and instructs Jack to keep driving.

9:05 P.M.  
Tony asks Michelle how she has been doing since the divorce, but she irritably orders him back to work. Tony grabs Michelle's shoulder angrily, and says that he is trying to be nice to her. Michelle blasts Tony for being messed up. She quickly apologizes and tells him to stay focused on the task at hand. They have to be professional in order to find McLennan.

9:07 P.M.  
Curtis asks Marwan about a chemical plant in Santa Clarita. Marwan denies any knowledge, and Curtis accuses him of lying since Fayed is a consultant there and he is connected to Marwan.

9:08 P.M.  
Tony tells Audrey that Jack is on a potentially dangerous mission taking a suspect to a plant in Santa Clarita. Audrey demands that he frequently update her on the situation.

9:09 P.M.  
Chloe and Edgar argue over seniority. She had assumed that she would be fully reinstated in her old job. Curtis confirms that, for the day, Edgar will be her supervisor on paper. Chloe begrudgingly accepts this even though she doesn't think it's fair.

9:10 P.M.  
As McLennan gets into a van to be taken somewhere else, Prado calls to inform him that he is almost at CTU. McLennan tells Prado to call him after he gets Fayed so that they can prepare to leave the country.

9:11 P.M.  
Fayed asks Jack what religion he belongs to. Jack replies that he is an agnostic, but was raised as a Protestant. Fayed scoffs, snidely remarking that Christians are trying to destroy Islam. Jack denies that Christianity is waging any kind of "crusade" against Islam.

9:12 P.M.  
Edgar informs Michelle that a man matching McLennan's description was spotted not far from the limo explosion an hour ago. Suddenly, the wall to the main floor of CTU blows open and three vans come through. Prado and the terrorists get out and raid the building.

-Commercial Break-

9:18 P.M.  
As the terrorists spread throughout the building, Heller grabs Audrey and leads her up to Michelle's office, where she and Tony are hiding. They presume that the terrorists are here to rescue Marwan. Heller calls for backup as Michelle takes out several rifles from her closet and hands them to the others. They shoot at the terrorists on the main floor.

9:19 P.M.  
Prado leads his men through a corridor in the back section of CTU. They come upon a group of guards, and they exchange gunfire with each other.

9:20 P.M.  
As gunfire flares around them, Edgar crawls to Chloe's desk. One of the attackers shoots a RPG near their areas, and they get out of the way just in time.

9:21 P.M.  
As Heller, Tony and Michelle fire at the terrorists from the office, Audrey examines the security cameras and sees where the terrorists are. She then creates a battle map of the raid on the computer. Audrey shows Heller this map and he gives instructions to the CTU workers.

9:22 P.M.  
Taking cover from passing terrorists in a hallway, Curtis and other men receive these instructions and kill the terrorists. They then advance onto the bullpen.

9:23 P.M.  
Chloe and Edgar take refuge under the conference room table. A stray bullet hits Edgar in the hand.

9:24 P.M.  
Prado and his men take position and fire RPGs at the holding room doors, destroying them all. They enter them and, to their surprise, only find Marwan. Prado angrily points a gun at a terrified guard and demands Fayed. The guard tells Prado that Fayed wasn't brought in. Prado kills the guard and orders his men to break Marwan out.

-Commercial Break-

9:29 P.M.  
As he drives Fayed to Santa Clarita, Jack calls CTU. He is concerned when he gets no signal. Eyeing Fayed suspiciously, Jack asks him who he was talking to back at the house. Fayed tells Jack to keep driving.

9:30 P.M.  
Prado, Marwan, and their men hide in a darkened supply room and regroup. Marwan advises Prado to get out of the building quickly. Audrey sees this on the security cameras and passes this on to her father. Heller takes Tony and Michelle down to this area to corner them.

9:31 P.M.  
Heller, Tony and Michelle run down the steps and are fired on by the terrorists. Gunfire is exchanged between them. The three get down to the bullpen and crawl under another set of stairs to get to the area, shooting at the intruders as they do.

9:32 P.M.  
National Guard humvees and SWAT cars pull up and send men inside to assist the CTU workers fighting for their building. Audrey calls her father to let him know that reinforcements have arrived.

9:33 P.M.  
Audrey finds the positions of the terrorist invaders and relays them to the CTU workers on the ground and the reinforcements. The CTU workers either drive out or kill many of the terrorists. National Guardsmen and SWAT begin to secure the area.

9:34 P.M.  
Chloe takes the wounded Edgar to the clinic, which is untouched from the raid. She watches as the doctors nervously operate on Paul.

9:35 P.M.  
Heller, Tony and Michelle get to the room where Prado and Marwan were last spotted but they are gone. They run down the corridor and find the two and their gunmen about to leave CTU. They exchange gunfire. Several terrorists are taken down, and Heller, Tony and Michelle advance on them. Heller knocks Prado out with a punch to the face. Marwan runs off into a side corridor with a couple of men. Tony pursues them, and shoots the men dead. Tony runs out of ammo and jumps at Marwan, and the two struggle over Marwan's gun. Tony uses his Krav Maga training to good use. Tony knocks Marwan's gun out of his hand, and when Marwan draws a knife, Tony uses the gun to shoot Marwan dead. Heller radios that the building has been secured.

-Commercial Break-

9:41 P.M.  
Jack calls Michelle to inform her that he and Fayed have arrived at the Santa Clarita chemical engineering plant. Jack is shocked to hear that there had been a gunfight at CTU. When they enter the darkened building, gunmen start firing. Jack realizes that it's a trap, but when he turns around, Fayed is gone. Jack shoots back at the gunmen.

9:42 P.M.  
McLennan gets nervous when he can't reach Prado. He dispatches one of his men to see if the raid on CTU was successful. McLennan walks toward the back entrance of a downtown nightclub.

9:43 P.M.  
The decimated CTU building recoils from the recent attack. Paramedics take any dead or wounded to a nearby hospital and Audrey is pleased to know that Paul's surgery hasn't been or won't be interrupted. Michelle introduces the staff to Bill Buchanan from Division. He has come in to oversee the interrogation of Joe Prado.

9:44 P.M.  
In the interrogation room, Tony lets Prado know that his raid killed nearly a dozen government workers and wounded many more. Prado feels no remorse. Curtis briefs Tony that Prado is an ex-Marine who used to work for the National Security Agency, but for the last five years has been unemployed. Prado must be a criminal or mercenary.

9:45 P.M.  
Jack slowly moves through the empty chemical plant, searching for Fayed. In an area where huge chemical tanks are stored, Jack spots Fayed and calls out for him. Fayed runs away and shoots at Jack, who fires back. The gunfire hits one of the tanks and a deadly chemical gas is released. As Jack scours the supply cabinets for a gas mask, Fayed runs off. Jack finds one and puts it on just in time, as does Fayed.

9:47 P.M. Joe Prado tells Tony that he's got nothing to say. Tony exits the interrogation room and warns Buchanan that Prado is a Marine who won't cave easily. Tony wants to use Richards, the torture specialist. Tony reenters the room and yells at Prado for information, who smugly refuses. Yet Prado is shocked when Richards unsheathes his torture needles.

-Commercial Break-

9:53 P.M.  
Prado keeps a firm composure as Richards sticks the needles into his neck, refusing to divulge anything. Tony taunts Prado, calling him weak and that he couldn't take being a Marine. Tony claims that this is why Prado is a mercenary.

9:54 P.M.  
Stationed discreetly outside CTU, a man calls McLennan to inform him that the raid was unsuccessful. The National Guard has completely secured the building and appear to have taken prisoners. McLennan is alarmed.

9:55 P.M.  
Gas mask on, Jack walks into an open area of the plant and is shot at by Fayed's gunmen. Jack takes cover and shoots back, killing two men. Going back to the open area, Jack fires a warning shot. No one responds, and Jack surmises that he's taken out the gunmen.

9:56 P.M.  
Jack finds Fayed at a chemical tank, securing a bomb on it. Jack aims his gun at Fayed, ordering Fayed to drop his. Jack asks if there were ever any travel papers. Fayed resignedly says no, but doesn't drop his gun. Jack threatens to shoot and Fayed says it doesn't matter if he does. Fayed is willing to die for Islam. Fayed straps himself next to the bomb and sets the timer. Jack runs quickly out of the plant.

9:58 P.M.  
Tony sees that Prado is successfully resisting Richards's syringe. He orders Richards to cease the torture, and then Tony lashes out at Prado, shaking the ex-Marine fiercely, demanding information. Prado refuses, so Tony smashes Prado's head repeatedly into the table. Prado finally relents, and confesses that a high-level member of the White House is directly involved with the terrorist plot.

9:59 P.M.  
Jack runs out of the building and gets to his car just as the entire chemical engineering plant explodes. Deadly gases spread into the air. Jack calls NHS and instructs them to quarantine the area and the spread of the chemical. Jack drives off.

Tony demands a name from Prado, but the man is unfocused and seems confused. Tony gets out of Prado that "just one" of Keeler's staff is involved. But before Prado can say anymore, he collapses, head banging against the table. The man is out cold. 


	16. 10:00 PM 11:00 PM

10:00 P.M. - 11:00 P.M.

10:00 P.M.  
Buchanan admonishes Tony for causing Prado, their only link to the whole extent of the terrorist plot, to go unconscious. Tony defends his actions.

10:01 P.M.  
Jack calls CTU to report that the chemical plant has blown up. NHS is en route to try to contain the chemical spread. Chloe brings Jack up to speed on Tony's discovery. She then patches him to Audrey.

10:03 P.M.  
Audrey tells Jack that the doctors think Paul will recover. Jack says they need to talk about how he interrogated Paul. He promises to call her after they contain the leak in Keeler's administration.

10:04 P.M.  
Tony and Michelle brief President Keeler, who has been circling in Air Force One for twenty hours. The President is horrified to hear about this security leak, and instructs them to find the turncoat and if he's on the plane. Keeler still wants to land in Los Angeles in an hour to give a televised speech to the nation.

10:05 P.M.  
Michelle assembles the CTU staff for an emergency meeting. Prado, broken by torture, has made the claim that a member of President Keeler's staff participated in the meltdowns. This person could pose a serious risk to the President. Since Air Force One is near Los Angeles, Jack proposes that a tactical team be assembled in case the traitor is onboard. The plane can land at the Los Alamitos Army Airfield, and the leak can be taken out. Heller agrees, and orders Curtis to gather a team of SWAT and CTU.

10:07 P.M.  
McLennan finds out that Fayed's chemical plant exploded a few minutes ago. He comes up with an idea of what happened and is angered that the CTU raid was for nothing. McLennan agrees with an aide when he says that Joe Prado could expose their high-level contact in the White House.

10:08 P.M.  
McLennan calls a man named Mitch Anderson, who is on Air Force One. Anderson confirms that Keeler recently got off with CTU and appears to be quite concerned. McLennan advises Anderson to take actions to make sure he isn't caught.

10:09 P.M.  
In a panic, McLennan calls Alexander Trepkos, Stephen Saunders s partner from two years ago. He complains that in addition to Marwan's failure, Anderson might be captured. Trepkos reminds McLennan that this was his own plan from the start and that he warned it was not going to work. McLennan bitterly responds that Anderson could incriminate Trepkos, even though he had no involvement in the meltdowns. "I can protect myself," Trepkos answers. "You didn't."

10:10 P.M.  
Michelle orders a recovering Edgar to come up with a list of top Keeler aides that have ties to McLennan-Forster. She also wants to know if they are on the plane.

10:11 P.M.  
Tony informs Michelle that Prado still hasn't woken up. He may have a concussion. Tony feels bad for smashing Prado's head and not getting a name. Michelle says that without beating Prado up, they would not have gotten this key information.

10:12 P.M.  
Anderson enters a dark closet in the belly of the plane. A female aide is there, checking the wires. Anderson shoots the worker in the head.

-Commercial Break-

10:16 P.M.  
The surgeon lets Audrey know that Paul has become paralyzed from the waist down. It's too early to tell if it will be permanent. Audrey goes in to see her husband.

10:19 P.M.  
Edgar gives the list of potential turncoats to Buchanan, who criticizes Michelle for not expanding the list. All of these people's connections to McLennan-Forster are circumstantial. Tony defends Michelle's search.

10:20 P.M.  
An NHS representative phones Tony to tell him that the city of Santa Clarita needs to be evacuated due to the chemical leak. He relays this information on to Heller.

Buchanan privately apologizes to Michelle for snapping at her. He gently touches her shoulder. Seeing this, Tony asks Chloe about Buchanan's background. Buchanan had served in Seattle, where Michelle had been posted while Tony was in jail. Tony formulates his own conclusion.

10:21 P.M.  
Heller calls Keeler on Air Force One for authorization to evacuate Santa Clarita, but has trouble getting through. Heller can barely hear the President order the mandatory evacuation. Concerned, Heller conveys his suspicions to Michelle.

10:22 P.M.  
Air Force One's pilot radios the escort fighter jets for a regular status check. But all he gets is static. The pilot tries other frequencies, but gets nothing. He calls Keeler with this alarming development. Back at CTU, Heller has the same trouble getting in touch with Air Force One. Tony concludes that a jamming signal has been set up around the plane. The leak inside Keeler's staff is on to them.

-Commercial Break-

10:28 P.M.  
On a secure phone, Anderson tells McLennan that he jammed Air Force One. McLennan warns Anderson that this is very risky. Anderson replies that it should give him enough time to parachute off the plane and escape.

10:29 P.M.  
Aide Robert Franklin informs Keeler that the source of the jamming signal is still unknown, but that they're still proceeding to land at the airfield. The President asks his nineteen year old son, Kevin, for help in preparing his speech to the nation. Kevin thinks his father should tell the truth.

10:31 P.M.  
A Secret Service agent finds the female worker's body in the closet. He radios that a hostile is aboard.

10:32 P.M.  
Anderson walks toward an emergency exit. He has a parachute strapped on. But before Anderson can get to the door, a Secret Service agent emerges from a corridor and asks him what he is doing. Anderson immediately pulls out a silenced pistol and shoots at the agent. He shoots back, and Anderson flees. The agent runs after him and alerts the rest of the plane that Anderson is the hostile.

10:33 P.M.  
Anderson hides, and the Secret Service agent loses him. Taking off his parachute, Anderson calls McLennan to alert him that he's been discovered. McLennan is angry, but Anderson assures him that he'll find a way to escape once the plane lands.

-Commercial Break-

10:38 P.M.  
Chloe lets Edgar know that OSHA will not be able to get into the area where his mother died because of radiation. He tries to hide his feelings.

10:39 P.M.  
Tony surprises Michelle by mentioning her relationship with Buchanan. He asks if she slept with Buchanan while married to Tony. Michelle says no, and refuses to answer whether she's still sleeping with him.

10:41 P.M.  
Chloe notices that Edgar has made a mistake. She immediately tells Michelle that she was the one who made the error. Edgar knows that it was his fault and suggests that she would have had her job back if she told the truth. Chloe dismisses him.

10:42 P.M.  
McLennan tells Trepkos that Anderson was unable to get off of Air Force One. Trepkos refuses to worry about McLennan's own mess. Shaking his head, Trepkos says that he told McLennan it would take many years for their organization to recover from Saunders's betrayal and the destruction of the Cordilla virus. Trepkos calls McLennan greedy for not waiting for a more secure opportunity to create the chaos they seek in order to seize power. McLennan begrudgingly tells Trepkos that he learned his lesson. He's going to cut his losses and flee to Turkey with his wealth. Hopefully, Anderson will join him. But Trepkos informs McLennan that it's worse than that for him. Government sources are telling Trepkos that in his speech to the nation, President Keeler is planning to name McLennan-Forster as the perpetrators of today's attacks and that he will be dissolving the company and seizing all of its assets immediately. Enraged, McLennan calls Trepkos a liar and hangs up.

10:45 P.M.  
Franklin is informed that Secret Service has still not been able to locate Anderson, who is armed and poses a serious risk to the President.

10:46 P.M.  
A Secret Service agent searches Anderson's hiding spot and finds him. However, he is shot in the chest by Anderson before he can send the alert. Anderson checks to make sure no one else has seen the shooting and then drags the agent's body into the enclosed area.

-Commercial Break-

10:51 P.M.  
Jack arrives at the airfield and watches as Air Force One approaches the runway. Curtis and his tactical team pull up to the base, and Jack tells them that the plan is to enter the plane and attempt to flush out the traitor. Curtis notes that this will only work if the man is onboard. They need confirmation of the hostile.

10:52 P.M.  
Tony goes back to the interrogation room to question a revived Prado. The woozy ex-Marine tells Tony that the traitor is a man named Mitch Anderson. Tony calls Edgar to run a search on the name. Heller recognizes Anderson as the Deputy National Security Advisor. Edgar confirms that Anderson was a co-founder of McLennan-Forster.

10:54 P.M.  
As Air Force One lands at the base, Anderson furtively emerges from his position and walks down the corridor. Tony phones Jack to tell him that the traitor is Mitch Anderson and gives him a description. It is very likely that Anderson suspects he's been found.

10:55 P.M.  
Franklin tells Keeler that they are close to finding a way to circumvent the jamming signal. Outside, Curtis flashes the pilot in Morse code to open the doors. The pilot tries to, but none of the doors will budge. Jack gives the order to raid the plane.

10:56 P.M.  
Keeler urges his Vice President, Charles Logan, to stay the course if he is killed.

10:57 P.M.  
As Jack, Curtis and a full tactical team approach the plane, Anderson walks into Kevin Keeler's room and tells him that they are leaving the plane together. Kevin is confused, and Anderson pulls out his gun. Jack and Curtis shoot the door open and enter the plane. Holding a gun to Kevin's head, Anderson is charging toward the back exit when a SWAT team enters. They spot Anderson and Kevin. His escape cut off, Anderson screams out that he has a hostage and moves up the plane toward the front. The tactical team fires around Anderson, desperate to avoid Kevin. Anderson shoots back as he pulls the terrified Kevin with him toward the center of the plane.

10:59 P.M.  
Secret Service corners Anderson near the conference room where the President is. Trapped like a rat, Anderson barges his way into the room. Keeler is horrified to see his son being held hostage. Jack and the rest of the tactical team storm in. Jack advises Keeler to remain calm. Curtis threatens to shoot Anderson unless he releases Kevin. Anderson refuses, ordering Keeler to have the plane take off. Keeler lashes out at Anderson, proclaiming that McLennan-Forster will be dissolved. Anderson coldly shoots Kevin in the head and then points the gun at the President. 


	17. 11:00 PM 12:00 AM

11:00 P.M. - 12:00 A.M.

11:00 P.M.  
Everyone is horrified. Anderson rushes over to Keeler and aims his gun at the head of the shocked President. Anderson shouts out to everybody that it wasn't supposed to be like this. The plan was just for the nuclear plants to melt down and McLennan-Forster was supposed to profit handsomely from the state of emergency. But it's all ruined. Anderson orders the tactical team to retreat to another part of Air Force One and for the plane to lift off. They refuse, but a grief-stricken Keeler complies with Anderson's demands.

11:05 P.M. Under a direct order from the President, the tactical team vacates the room. Anderson aims his gun at Keeler and calls McLennan from a corner. He informs McLennan that he is holding the President hostage, who has promised to disband the company. Now knowing that Trepkos was right, McLennan tells Anderson to call him back once the plane is in the air.

11:06 P.M.  
Near the front of the plane, Jack and Curtis access their options. Anderson is a professional and wouldn't be so foolish to kill the President. Jack believes this crisis can be resolved peacefully. Air Force One takes off.

11:07 P.M.  
In Washington, senior advisor Mike Novick informs Vice President Charles Logan about the hostage situation. Novick wants to prepare for Logan to be sworn into office in case the President doesn't survive.

Michelle directs her staff to make stopping Anderson their top priority.

11:08 P.M.  
As Anderson calls McLennan, Keeler grips the handle of a chair, keeping an eye on his son's murderer. His voice shaking, McLennan tells Anderson that their stock has plummeted due to the news about their involvement with Marwan. The President's vow to destroy McLennan-Forster has already been released to the media. McLennan no longer intends on leaving Los Angeles. He wants the country to suffer for the loss of his reputation and his company. McLennan orders Anderson to steal the Nuclear Football and get off the plane.

11:10 P.M.  
Anderson cocks his gun aimed at Keeler and demands the Football. Through gritted teeth, Keeler tells Anderson that the Football has been at his side the entirety of this crisis his boss has put the nation through. Smirking, Anderson picks up the Football located nearby and tells Keeler he'll be leaving him locked in the room. Screaming for his son, Keeler smashes the chair into Anderson's back. The President makes a run for it, but Anderson shoots Keeler in the leg. Without batting an eye, Anderson walks out with the Football.

-Commercial Break-

11:15 P.M.  
Buchanan notices that Tony has been hostile toward him, and he asks if this has to do with Michelle. Buchanan says he and Michelle never worked as a couple, and he thinks it's because she still cares for Tony.

11:17 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis slowly approach the conference room, guns drawn. Instead of Anderson, they find Keeler clutching his bleeding leg. Curtis phones CTU that they have rescued Keeler from Anderson, who is still at large. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

11:18 P.M.  
Heller calls Vice President Logan with the good news. Jack interrupts Heller's call with the information that the Nuclear Football is missing. President Keeler yells out that Anderson has it.

11:19 P.M.  
In a Secret Service supply room, Anderson finishes up the wiring of a device. He has his parachute back on. Packing up, Anderson calls McLennan to tell that he's moving out. He assures McLennan that he'll cover his tracks. Anderson scratches out the Football's transponder's magnetic force with a knife and leaves the room. The newly wired device is a bomb.

11:20 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis spread their tactical team throughout the plane, searching for Anderson and the Football. Evading Secret Service, Anderson goes over to an exit and begins to set up the bomb.

11:21 P.M.  
Jack, Curtis and a couple of SWAT members spot Anderson at the exit. They shoot at each other and the SWAT men are killed. Jack and Curtis are forced to take cover, allowing Anderson to set the bomb timer. Football in hand, Anderson unlatches the door and jumps off the plane. Jack goes to the timer by the exit door and sees that they only have twenty seconds. Curtis radios the other agents to get off the plane as he and Jack get into parachutes. They jump off Air Force One just as it explodes.

-Commercial Break-

11:27 P.M.  
Anderson runs through the desert with the Football. McLennan tells Anderson that a Jeep will pick him up in fifteen minutes near an unmanned power plant. He will hand off the Football to a man named Lee Jong soon after that.

11:28 P.M.  
Landing in the desert, Jack calls a thankful Audrey to report that Anderson is on the ground and with the Football. He needs Chloe to get a satellite read of the area. Audrey redirects a nearby CTU vehicle to Jack and Curtis's location. Audrey blames herself for Paul's condition. When Jack tells her to focus on her job, she replies that she can't block everything out like he does.

11:30 P.M.  
Heller informs Vice President Logan that Air Force One split in two following the explosion and the separate pieces plunged to the ground. Since it is most likely that Keeler was killed in the crash, Heller advises Logan to assume the presidency. Novick tells his boss that he has already prepared the Cabinet. But Logan wants to make sure Keeler perished.

11:31 P.M.  
Anderson runs to the power plant and breaks in. He calls McLennan to tell him that he's in position.

11:32 P.M.  
Chloe tells Jack that she won't be able to get a satellite over the area for a half hour. By then it may be too late. However, Chloe has a satellite map and informs Jack that there is a reserve power plant nearby. Anderson could have headed there. Jack and Curtis run off to the plant, and Chloe tells them that backup is only a few minutes away.

11:33 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey to explain that he does care and that she should too. He apologizes for how it sounded. Audrey understands.

11:34 P.M.  
Jack gets a call from Heller, who asks Jack if he can explain why Anderson would remove the Football from Air Force One. Jack thinks that Anderson is under orders from McLennan. But why he would want it is unknown.

11:35 P.M.  
Anderson paces around the plant. Suddenly, Anderson spots Jack and Curtis approaching the plant. Anderson runs down to the lower level as Jack and Curtis discreetly enter the building. Jack tells Curtis that all that matters is recovering the Football.

11:37 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis spread out through the plant to find the Football. Curtis sees Anderson and shoots at him, ordering him to drop the Football. Anderson shoots back and bolts for the stairs. Curtis loses him in the darkness.

-Commercial Break-

11:42 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis comb the entire building, but do not find Anderson. Jack thinks that Anderson is still in the building because he may be waiting to hand off the Football.

11:43 P.M.  
Chloe calls Jack to inform him that their backup has arrived. Jack and Curtis go outside to the vehicle, where two agents supply him with guns and ammunition. Jack orders these agents to accompany him and Curtis back into the plant to apprehend Anderson. They enter the plant and spread throughout the lower level. Jack spots Anderson, and orders him to stay still. Anderson shoots at the agents, and gunfire is exchanged. One of the agents is killed. Firing, Anderson sprints out of the plant. Jack, Curtis, and the other agent are in pursuit.

11:45 P.M.  
As Anderson goes back out into the desert, McLennan calls him to inform him that his transport is approaching the plant. Anderson requests that it park a hundred yards away from the entrance since he is being chased.

11:46 P.M.  
Jack, Curtis and the agent quickly move out of the plant and fire on Anderson as he runs up the desert dirt road. Anderson fires back, but doesn't stop moving toward his Jeep. The remaining CTU agent is killed, leaving just Jack and Curtis to shoot at Anderson. Jack hits Anderson in the leg. However, he keeps on moving. Eventually, Anderson gets to the Jeep waiting for him and climbs in.

11:48 P.M.  
Jack and Curtis charge toward Anderson's Jeep, shooting at the vehicle. They order the men inside to surrender. However, two gunmen stick out their weapons and fire. Jack and Curtis kill them. Anderson takes control of the Jeep and fires his own gun, pinning them down as he drives away. Jack tells Curtis that they need to get to their vehicle right away.

11:49 P.M.  
Anderson calls McLennan to inform him that he's in the transport. McLennan tells him that Lee is only a few miles away and waiting for the Football.

-Commercial Break-

11:54 P.M.  
As he drives the Jeep down the dirt road, Jack calls Chloe to see if she has the satellite feed of the area. She doesn't.

11:55 P.M.  
Anderson pulls up to a crossroads in the middle of a desert. Another Jeep is parked there. A Chinese man named Lee Jong gets out and approaches Anderson's van. Anderson gives Lee the Football. Lee thanks Anderson for the "gift." Lee gets back in his Jeep and has his men drive off.

11:56 P.M.  
Anderson watches Lee leave with the Football. Suddenly, Jack and Curtis's vehicle appears and pulls up a couple of yards from Anderson. Jack and Curtis get out with their guns drawn and instruct Anderson to hand over the Football. Without hesitation, Anderson reaches into his Jeep as if to retrieve the Football. But instead, he takes out a RPG and fires it at the CTU vehicle. It explodes, sending Jack and Curtis blown down by the blast. As Anderson drives away, laughing, Jack throws a transponder into the bed of Anderson's Jeep without his knowledge. Jack informs CTU that he is not in possession of the Football and that he is tracking Anderson.

11:57 P.M.  
At the White House, Novick tells another aide, Walt Cummings, that he is worried about Vice President Logan being unsure of himself. Cummings gets word that the rescue teams have confirmed that Keeler is dead. Logan goes out to a throng of waiting reporters.

11:58 P.M.  
Jack informs Audrey that Anderson may have handed off the Football to another person and is planning to flee the country. He asks Audrey to get satellite coverage of the area. Audrey tells Jack that with the Football, McLennan will have access to warhead locations and activation codes. Although they started changing the codes once the Football was stolen, it will take another hour to clear the slate because there are thousands of warheads. Audrey confirms that if McLennan-Forster gets hold of a nuclear weapon and a matching activation code, then they won't be able to stop them.

11:59 P.M.  
As Logan is sworn into office before the cameras, Jack calls Novick. Novick takes the new President aside to tell him that the Nuclear Football has fallen into the hands of terrorists. 


	18. 12:00 AM 1:00 AM

12:00 A.M. - 1:00 A.M.

12:00 A.M.  
The CTU staff learns that Logan was sworn in as President. Jack calls from the desert as a chopper comes to pick him and Curtis up. Heller guesses that McLennan will most likely go after nuclear warheads traveling between checkpoints.

12:04 A.M.  
Lee uploads the contents of the Football to McLennan's nightclub office. McLennan cross-references the coordinates in the Football to find one warhead being shipped to Iowa. He and his associate figure out where they can intercept the warhead in transit, and they contact their people to get in place.

12:05 A.M.  
Jack gives Chloe the transponder signal so that she can track Anderson's location. Chloe gets a lock on Anderson's Jeep. She alerts Michelle and Tony that Anderson is heading south toward Los Angeles.

12:06 A.M.  
Jack calls Audrey from a helicopter as he tracks Anderson. She explains that a lot of the weapons being shipped were to be dismantled, but that many of them were re-routed after the morning's train bombing. Through tears, Audrey admits to Jack that the doctors are having a hard time keeping Paul's condition stable.

12:07 A.M.  
Anderson calls McLennan and informs him that he is back on the main road. Since he blew up Air Force One, Anderson needs to get out of the country. McLennan instructs Anderson to go to Agua Dulce Airpark where someone named Reed can meet him to make arrangements for his escape.

12:08 A.M.  
As President Logan heads to the Bunker, Novick tries to convince him that by remaining in the Oval Office he will exhibit a greater sense of confidence. Logan doesn't listen.

12:09 A.M.  
Logan seems eased that he will be safe in the Bunker if the White House gets hit. Heller and the CTU chiefs call the President with an update on McLennan. Logan is frustrated that CTU has no assurance that McLennan will be caught. He says that he is not going back upstairs until it is safe. Novick interrupts and tells the President to let the CTU team get back to work.

12:11 A.M.  
After hanging up, Tony voices his concern about Logan's leadership based on the fear he exhibited in the call. Heller gives Logan the benefit of the doubt and suggests they give the man more time to adjust to his new position as President.

12:12 A.M.  
Chloe informs the bosses that they have found Anderson's Jeep on the satellite. Heller wants Jack and Curtis to know who Anderson is meeting before he picks him up.

-Commercial Break-

12:16 A.M.  
Tony apologizes to Michelle for what he said about Buchanan. He asks if they can leave all the tension from the past behind so they can do their jobs.

12:17 A.M.  
Michelle asks Tony to stay on the floor while she and Buchanan run tactical with Curtis. Buchanan tells Michelle that he doesn't think Tony can stay focused with the interpersonal dynamics between them. Michelle is confident that Tony will be fine.

12:18 A.M.  
Jack, Curtis and a team arrive at Agua Dulce Airpark and see Anderson waiting alone in the parking lot. A man approaches. Anderson greets Nicholas Reed but says that there is someone else there. Yet it is only a local security guard on detail. Reed assures Anderson that everything will be fine.

12:21 A.M.  
Reed takes Anderson onto a plane for privacy. Anderson looks around suspiciously. Jack confirms to CTU that the man who just arrived is not McLennan, and he orders his teams to move in.

12:22 A.M.  
Reed looks out from the Learjet and sees the impending raid. The agents announce that they have surrounded the plane. Anderson calls McLennan to tell him he's been found. McLennan orders Anderson to kill Reed because he knows too much. Anderson reaches for his gun, but Reed kills him. McLennan hears this over the cell. Reed exits the door to the throng of agents. McLennan listens as Reed claims he shot the man inside because he was trying to steal the plane. Jack captures Reed and radios this into CTU. Curtis has Anderson's cell phone, but McLennan has been disconnected.

12:23 A.M.  
McLennan wants to contain Reed so that he doesn't talk to the police. He calls an attorney named Daniel Chambers. McLennan wants him to go CTU to be Reed's counsel and to prevent him from being tortured.

12:24 A.M.  
Everyone at CTU watches the television as Logan addresses the nation. Audrey interrupts with news that one of the convoys headed for Iowa is missing and hasn't called in at its checkpoint. The convoy was carrying a nuclear warhead.

-Commercial Break-

12:30 A.M.  
Edgar gets Reed's photo and fingerprints from Curtis for a background check. Michelle has the rest of the staff focus on finding the warhead. After learning about the missing nuke, Novick complains to Heller that the President won't be happy that the statement he just made has become invalidated.

At the site of the torched, ambushed convoy, a group of men put the crated warhead onto their flatbed truck and throw a tarp over it. They drive off.

12:31 A.M.  
Logan questions Novick about the missing warhead, and he becomes agitated when there are no answers about stopping McLennan. Logan suggests that he is the next target. Novick remains calm.

12:32 A.M.  
Jack and Curtis lead Reed into CTU. Edgar makes a comment to Chloe that he'd like to get Reed in a room alone. Chloe dismisses this bravado as his desire for revenge for his mother's death. Meanwhile, Tony briefs Jack and Curtis that Reed is the head of sales at McLennan-Forster. Reed definitely has a deep connection with McLennan.

12:33 A.M.  
Chloe gets word that the Iowa highway patrol discovered the convoy that was ambushed. The drivers are dead and the warhead is gone. Tony has her find out what kind of vehicle could transport the nuke. She will also set up perimeters and check for local airstrips.

Heller tells Jack and Curtis that Walt Cummings wants to debrief them on what went down on Air Force One. Jack lets Curtis take over the Reed interrogation and goes to meet with Cummings. Curtis assures Michelle that Reed will be easy to break.

12:34 A.M.  
Reed tells Curtis that he will stay silent. Curtis rolls up his sleeves threateningly. Suddenly, Michelle gets a call from Heller to halt the interrogation. She asks Curtis to step out.

12:35 A.M.  
Michelle and Curtis meet with Heller who is accompanied by Daniel Chambers. The prestigious attorney claims that CTU has no right to question Reed without counsel. Heller tells Curtis to take Chambers to see Reed while he calls the Justice Department for help.

-Commercial Break-

12:40 A.M.  
Edgar is furious that Reed is getting off because of some lawyer when his mother had to die for no reason. Heller urges Edgar to put his emotions aside and get back to work.

12:41 A.M.  
After Edgar leaves Heller's office, Chloe pushes Edgar to focus on doing his hourly reports.

12:42 A.M.  
Chloe interrupts Jack's meeting with the news that a lawyer got the interrogation on Reed suspended. Ignited with anger, Jack goes to Heller, who explains that Chambers believes that Reed cannot be held because he is not a known terrorist. Jack is furious and goes to leave. Heller warns Jack not to make it worse.

12:43 A.M.  
Jack enters the interrogation room and pulls Chambers aside. He points out that millions of lives are at stake, but the lawyer won't budge. Jack asks how he found out about the prisoner so quickly. Chambers refuses to say who told him about the arrest.

12:45 A.M.  
Curtis confirms that Reed would have had no time to call anyone. Heller notes that Chambers has a history of working for McLennan-Forster. He is probably working on McLennan's behalf. Jack says they need to contact the President.

12:46 A.M.  
Logan and Novick take the call from CTU. Heller explains that the prime suspect cannot be questioned because of Chambers's interceding. Logan can't grasp what CTU is asking for, and Novick interjects with the assumption that the questioning needs to be done behind closed doors.

12:48 A.M.  
Logan surveys his aides. Novick wants to let CTU do whatever is necessary, but Walt Cummings is worried that this will taint Logan's Presidency. Logan compromises by calling for a special session of the Justice Department. He tells CTU that it will take at least twenty minutes. Jack begs for the chance to do their jobs properly without intervention, but Logan says he will get back to them as soon as he can.

12:49 A.M.  
Jack asks Heller to make a judgment call without the President. Jack wants to resign and let Reed go free. He plans to take him on as a private citizen, and then no agency will be held liable.

-Commercial Break-

12:54 A.M.  
McLennan speaks to the driver of the truck holding the nuclear warhead. The man the truck is to meet will have the bomb's detonation codes.

12:55 A.M.  
Audrey comes upon Jack, who hurriedly packs up a taser gun. Jack walks away from her in a rush and refuses to answer where he is going.

Tony and Curtis let Reed out of custody. Although Reed is suspicious, Chambers assures him that CTU knew their backs were against the wall. Fearing for his life, Reed refuses to leave. Curtis threatens to arrest him for trespassing on a government building.

12:56 A.M.  
Edgar is incensed that Reed is being released. Heller won't give him answers.

12:57 A.M.  
Outside CTU, Chambers leaves Reed and tells him he will be fine. A U.S. Marshall accompanies Reed to a government car.

12:58 A.M.  
After Chambers pulls out of the lot, Jack tasers the Marshall and slaps handcuffs on Reed. "Now we're gonna talk," Jack says as he slams the door of the car.

12:59 A.M.  
When Reed claims that he doesn't know McLennan, Jack breaks the man's fingers one by one. Reed finally relents, and confesses that McLennan is at a nightclub just east of downtown. "This will help you with the pain," Jack says as he knocks Reed out with a punch. 


	19. 1:00 AM 2:00 AM

1:00 A.M. - 2:00 A.M.

1:00 A.M.  
A medic treats Reed's hand and head wounds as he is rushed into CTU. Heller leaves a message for Novick. Audrey demands to know who tortured Reed, and Heller admits that Jack did so as a private citizen without the President's approval. Heller says that he will reinstate Jack immediately.

1:02 A.M.  
Edgar lunches at Reed as he is moved past the bullpen, but Chloe restrains him. Meanwhile, Curtis and his SWAT team suit up in a locker room. Jack warns Curtis to stay out of sight and not tip off McLennan.

1:03 A.M.  
Audrey confronts Jack, who says that he only did what was necessary even though it was against the President's orders. "Trust me, no one knows the consequences better than me," he sighs.

1:04 A.M.  
Despite Audrey's disapproving glare, Curtis assures Jack that he did the right thing.

1:05 A.M.  
Novick battles with the President about how to handle the Reed interrogation, and Logan becomes paralyzed with fear in being forced to make a decision.

1:06 A.M.  
Novick takes a call from Heller, who says that they don't need to wait for the President's decision because Jack already coerced Reed into confessing. Novick is furious, but Heller suggests that they cheat the official timeline to cover themselves. Heller expresses concern over Logan's ability to lead them through this crisis.

1:08 A.M.  
From his nightclub, McLennan phones his associate Robert Morrison, who has just arrived at a secret Iowa location with the warhead. McLennan promises to wire a payment to Morrison's bank account. An engineer named Sam confirms for Morrison that the warhead will be made compatible within an hour.

1:09 A.M.  
Sam's cell phone rings and he takes the call from his girlfriend, Nicole, in Los Angeles. Nicole asks if he is lying about his whereabouts because she found a bookmark on his computer. Knowing that Sam works for McLennan-Forster, Nicole questions him on whether he has something to do with the company's deadly actions. Sam hangs up on her and guarantees Morrison that everything is fine.

1:10 A.M.  
Audrey is furious with her father for allowing Jack to go against the President by torturing Reed. Heller defends his judgment, explaining that Washington policy and politics don't work on the front line.

1:11 A.M.  
Novick tells Logan that CTU used force to get Reed to give up McLennan's location. Determined not to look like a fool, the President calls for Jack's arrest. Before Novick can protest, Logan picks up the phone to dial Secret Service.

1:12 A.M.  
Novick calls Heller to warn Jack that the President is adamant about arresting him.

-Commercial Break-

1:18 A.M.  
Jack and Curtis arrive at the nightclub near downtown. Their SWAT team gets into position.

1:19 A.M.  
Local dispatch sends Chloe a call from a woman reporting suspicious activities. Chloe takes the call from Nicole and pulls up her photo and identity. Nicole explains that she found files on her boyfriend Sam's computer that show the schematics for a microchip. Nicole is an engineer and has never seen this type of chip before. She is suspicious of Sam's intentions.

1:21 A.M.  
Jack sends a remote camera inside the building for a visual. Heller radios Jack and tells him that the Secret Service is on their way to arrest him. He hopes Jack can get McLennan into custody before they arrive.

1:23 A.M.  
McLennan makes a taped speech to a video camera. Wearing no mask, he tells the American public that one of their own nuclear weapons was used to destroy the country because the government wants to disband McLennan-Forster. He wants the tape delivered to television stations on the East Coast by dawn.

1:24 A.M.  
Jack feeds a robotic camera into the nightclub's air vent. He sends the visual back to CTU, where Chloe identifies a guard as one of McLennan's associates. The camera gets to the room where the video is being taped, but Jack doesn't see McLennan.

1:25 A.M.  
Jack is warned that the Secret Service has just arrived. He speaks to the Secret Service agent and pleads for more time because his removal will jeopardize the operation. Heller radios that Jack has no other choice.

1:27 A.M.  
McLennan's men spot the Secret Service cars outside. He has them quickly pack up. Jack makes visual confirmation via the camera that McLennan is in the building. McLennan sees the remote camera in the vent. Jack radios the team that their cover has been blown.

1:28 A.M.  
Jack moves into the nightclub to find McLennan, who has slipped out down a flight of stairs. Jack chases after him, as Curtis and the SWAT team follow.

1:29 A.M.  
McLennan and his crew go into an underground tunnel. Jack comes up behind them and kills one of the men bringing up the rear. Jack sees that they've activated a bomb, and he and the agents run out as it explodes. Jack radios CTU that the bomb caused the tunnel to be blocked, which prevents them from pursuing. As Jack instructs Curtis to find out where the tunnel leads, the Secret Service agents enter the underground area. They demand Jack's gun and take him into custody on the charges of disobeying the President and assaulting a civilian. He angrily accuses them of ruining the mission.

-Commercial Break-

1:34 A.M.  
Tony and Michelle let Curtis know that the building is next to a sewer line. Curtis says that another agent found a video tape on the fallen mercenary. Michelle has him send it back to CTU.

1:35 A.M.  
Heller has to explain to Novick and President Logan that McLennan escaped because of the Secret Service's breach. CTU has no other leads to find the nuke. Logan is shattered.

1:36 A.M.  
They hang up with Heller, and the President admits to Novick that he is not fit to run the country. Novick offers to bring someone in who can advise Logan.

1:38 A.M.  
Novick dials former President David Palmer at his home and updates him on McLennan stealing a nuclear weapon. Novick says that President Logan feels that he may not be able to lead the country on his own. He wants Palmer for help in making decisions. Palmer asks to speak to Logan in person, and Novick has the Secret Service detail bring him to the White House.

-Commercial Break-

1:45 A.M.  
Outside the nightclub, Jack is released by the Secret Service because President Logan has realized he made a mistake. Jack is furious that they lost McLennan because of this. He orders Curtis and the team back to CTU.

1:46 A.M.  
Chloe and Edgar fight over the use of his system. Edgar refuses to give up what he is working on even though Chloe's request is more urgent. Chloe appeals to Tony and explains the situation about the woman who called in. Tony orders Edgar to let Chloe on his computer.

1:48 A.M.  
Morrison calls McLennan, who is in an underground sewer tunnel. Morrison says that the warhead has been reconfigured. He also lets McLennan know that there may be a security breach because Sam's girlfriend is getting suspicious. Morrison promises that it is being taken care of. McLennan climbs out of the tunnel through a manhole cover.

1:49 A.M.  
Chloe updates Tony and Heller on what Nicole found on Sam's computer. It has the schematics for a chip that controls a trigger on nuclear power plant reactors. Nicole thinks her boyfriend is out of state, and Tony assumes that the man is in Iowa working on the warhead since he has experience with nuclear devices. The other files on the computer are locked, and Heller orders Chloe to go to Nicole's house to unlock them herself. Chloe is hesitant because she's not a field agent.

-Commercial Break-

1:54 A.M.  
Chloe calls Edgar from the car to make sure he has everything covered. She confesses that she is scared of being in the field. Edgar says that he asked Heller if he could go in her place, but Heller said she was the best analyst at CTU.

1:55 A.M.  
Chloe and two other agents arrive at Nicole's house. She gets to work on decoding the laptop when the house is raided. A gunman kills the agents, and Chloe and Nicole hide with the computer inside another room. The gunman fires at the locked door.

1:57 A.M.  
With no weapon, Chloe barricades the door and calls Edgar for help. Curtis summons the tactical teams. Jack gets on the phone to guide her, but Chloe hangs up.

1:58 A.M.  
Chloe and Nicole escape out of the house and get in the CTU car. They can't find the keys and have locked themselves inside. The man shoots at the bulletproof car and Chloe calls Jack. Chloe finds the weapons stored in the back seat, but it is locked. Curtis hunts for the combination. The gunman gets in his car and rams their vehicle.

1:59 A.M.  
Curtis gets the combination and Chloe is able to open the case. She and Nicole exit the car, and Chloe fires an automatic rifle at the gunman. She kills him. 


	20. 2:00 AM 3:00 AM

2:00 A.M. - 3:00 A.M.

2:00 A.M.  
David Palmer enters the White House. His former Secret Service protector, Agent Aaron Pierce, escorts him to the bunker. President Logan admits to Palmer that he has made mistakes. Now he is asking Palmer to deal with CTU on finding the missing nuclear weapon. Logan wants him to be his full proxy.

2:05 A.M.  
After the President leaves the room, Novick offers to leave if Palmer is uncomfortable being with him. Although Novick betrayed him during his Administration, Palmer wants him to stay because of his insider knowledge. Palmer immediately gets to work.

2:06 A.M.  
Chloe continues to tap into the laptop amid the crime scene at Nicole's house. She tells Jack that emails about the reactor trigger had been sent from someone using a false domain name inside the United States. Chloe forwards the emails to Edgar so that he can identify the point of origin. Jack compassionately asks how she's doing. She answers that, despite killing someone, she's still on the job.

2:07 A.M.  
Edgar finds that the person who sent the emails is a Chinese research scientist who worked on China's nuclear weapons program. Lee Jong had been fired by the Chinese government, and Jack believes he is working as a freelance operative for McLennan because China would not use someone so traceable.

2:08 A.M.  
In the clinic, Audrey tells Paul that he can't be moved to a spinal hospital because of the FAA restrictions on air travel. She is trying to get him an exemption. Audrey strokes his arm and says she wants to go with him. She's not so sure about her feelings for Jack anymore.

2:09 A.M.  
Jack enters the clinic to check on Paul, and he senses the tension with Audrey. Jack thanks Paul for saving his life before he is pulled out of the room by Heller. Audrey tells Paul that Jack doesn't know she is leaving with him.

2:10 A.M.  
Heller informs Jack that they found Lee, but he's at the Chinese Consulate where the U.S. has no jurisdiction. Jack thinks Lee knew they were coming for him so he went there for sanctuary. Heller explains that Logan enlisted former President Palmer for help with the crisis, and that Palmer wants to speak to him.

2:11 A.M.  
Palmer tells Jack that he is going to call the Chinese Consul and explain the situation. If they don't hand over Lee for questioning, then Palmer wants Jack to do whatever it takes to bring this man into custody.

2:12 A.M.  
Edgar gets the video recovered in the tunnel sent over from Division. He plays it for Michelle and Heller. They are horrified when they see McLennan make his speech to the camera. "You wake up today to a different world," McLennan says. They interpret this to mean the nuclear bomb will be set off by dawn. Sunrise on the East Coast is less than two hours away.

-Commercial Break-

2:17 A.M.  
Palmer asks Koo Yin, the Chinese Consul in Los Angeles, to hand over Lee to the United States. Koo says that Lee claims he has no connection to the terrorists, but such a request would need to go through proper channels. Palmer asks him to call the Premier in China as an act of friendship between their countries. Koo promises to do his best as quickly as possible.

2:18 A.M.  
When Tony gets up to retrieve a fax, Michelle answers his phone. It's Jen, who says she is the woman Tony is living with. Michelle reacts slightly, and she tells Tony who is on the phone. Jen asks Tony if he's working at CTU with his ex-wife.

2:20 A.M.  
Tony apologizes to Michelle, but she doesn't want to hear his explanation. Michelle asks if he loves Jen and Tony says no.

2:21 A.M.  
Chloe returns to CTU and Edgar approaches to ask how she is doing. Chloe admits that she is worried because she didn't feel remorse for killing another person. She hopes that maybe she'll suffer a delayed reaction later.

2:22 A.M.  
Heller calls Palmer regarding McLennan's speech and CTU's assumptions about the bomb. Palmer immediately calls back Koo with urgency. Koo cannot promise that he will get an answer back from the Premier in time.

2:24 A.M.  
Palmer phones Jack, who is staked outside the Chinese Consulate building. He says that their standstill requires a desperate action. Jack understands the insinuation. Palmer says that no one connected within the government can admit to knowing about this plan. If Jack is caught, he will be tried under Chinese law. Jack accepts this non-official assignment.

2:25 A.M.  
Jack calls Tony and explains the covert operation on orders from the White House. Tony is the only person at CTU who can know right now. Jack instructs him to have the satellite monitor the Consulate building, but to alter the satellite logs so there is no record that anything ever happened.

-Commercial Break-

2:30 A.M.  
Using infrared, Tony sees the bodily activity in the Consulate building and passes this on to Jack. Jack orders Curtis and his team to wait in the van in order to make the operation deniable. He tells them to hide their faces and use only non-lethal force when he emerges.

2:31 A.M.  
Wearing a mask, Jack enters the Consulate building as Tony guides him to the guards' locations. Jack climbs up to an inside balcony and shoots a tranquilizer gun into the neck of a Chinese guard, who drops to the floor.

2:33 A.M.  
Jack silently takes down guards who man the room where Lee is. Jack knocks out Lee and carries him. Tony alerts Jack to approaching guards, and Jack runs as they fire at him. Koo comes out and is accidentally shot by his own guards. Curtis and the agents run to the entrance to help Jack, and a Chinese guard briefly unmasks an agent named Bern. Bern recovers and puts his mask back on.

2:35 A.M.  
Jack throws Lee in the van and they realize that Lee's been shot in the back. The van speeds away. Jack radios Tony that Lee has no exit wound, but that he should prepare CTU medics standing by. It's the only place where Lee will be safe from McLennan. Jack has the translator tell Lee that they will treat his wound and ease his pain.

2:36 A.M.  
Audrey lets Paul know that she got clearance to leave on a medical plane at 8:00. She says she will look for an apartment once he's settled into the hospital. Suddenly, Paul has trouble breathing. The doctor sees that the sac around his heart is filling with blood, and that Paul will need to get back into surgery immediately to heal his heart.

-Commercial Break-

2:43 A.M.  
Jack has the translator ask Lee about McLennan's location because they have emails proving that he was involved. Lee says that he knows where McLennan is but wants to be protected because McLennan will kill him. Jack agrees to save Lee from prosecution and grant his safety if his information gets them to the warhead in time. Before he confesses to anything, Lee wants it in writing from the President.

2:44 A.M.  
Palmer calls Jack, who explains Lee's demands. Palmer promises to get the guarantee from Logan.

2:46 A.M.  
Palmer has Novick work on Logan's signed pardon while he takes a phone call from Su Ming, the Chinese Deputy Consul. Palmer is shocked to hear that Koo was killed in a raid on the Consulate building. Su questions whether the American government was involved, and Palmer denies responsibility. Su pledges to launch an investigation.

2:47 A.M.  
Novick informs Palmer that President Logan will provide Lee with a written guarantee. Palmer is concerned that Koo's death will set off a political maelstrom with China. If China discovers that the United States was involved, then that could have serious repercussions in the long run.

2:48 A.M.  
Heller is angry with Tony for keeping him out of the loop about the raid on the Consulate. Heller is now certain that reinstating Tony was a mistake. When Buchanan lashes out at Tony as well, he asks him if this is really about "something else."

2:49 A.M.  
Jack has the translator tell Lee that the President's written guarantee will be granted. Lee doesn't respond. Jack listens to the man's chest and realizes that his lungs are filling with fluid. Jack begs Lee to tell him where McLennan is, but Lee passes out.

-Commercial Break-

2:55 A.M.  
Audrey watches through the window as the doctor performs surgery on Paul in the CTU ward. Suddenly, Jack bursts into the operating room with a gurney and demands that the doctor help Lee. The doctor refuses to prematurely stop working on Paul. Jack pulls his gun on the doctor, explaining that Lee can help them save millions of people. The doctor says that Paul will die if they end the operation, but Jack makes him switch patients.

2:56 A.M.  
Audrey is stunned as Paul is abandoned. She tries to talk to Jack, but he yells that he is only doing his job. Audrey starts to become violent, and a pair of agents pulls her out of the operating room.

2:57 A.M.  
Paul's blood pressure crashes. As the doctor works on Lee, he tells Jack to use the defibrillator on Paul. Jack hits Paul with the paddles twice, but it doesn't work. The doctor tells him where the epinephrine injections are located, but that too proves useless. Jack tries furiously to pump Paul s chest, but Paul dies.

2:59 A.M.  
Audrey cries. She attacks Jack with punches. He just stands there in shock. "I hate you, Jack! You killed him!" she screams as she is carried out of the operating room. The doctor continues to operate on Lee. 


	21. 3:00 AM 4:00 AM

3:00 A.M. - 4:00 A.M.

3:00 A.M.  
Paul's body is wheeled out of the operating room as the doctor works on Lee. Jack goes out to find Audrey crying. He apologizes for what happened. She pushes him away, saying that she can't bear to be near him. Audrey asks Jack to leave.

3:04 A.M.  
Heller assures Jack that he did the right thing by putting Lee's life over Paul's.

3:05 A.M.  
Novick tells Jack that the Chinese Consul was killed by his own men during the raid. Novick wants Jack to make sure each member of the team has an alibi for the time of the ambush. He and Palmer want to avoid a serious confrontation with China.

3:06 A.M.  
Chloe discovers that someone on the outside is trying to jam the CTU satellite servers. She alerts Heller, who hopes it will lead them to McLennan.

3:07 A.M.  
One of McLennan's men is unable to jam the CTU satellite because of their new security system that was installed in the last week. McLennan wants to move the schedule up by an hour.

3:08 A.M.  
Palmer and Novick decide to construct a plausible scenario for the situation that doesn't involve the U.S. government. Palmer asks Novick to have CTU come up with a list of anti-Chinese factions that have attacked the country's embassies. Although these groups are Asian extremists, Jack's men wore masks and were unidentifiable.

3:09 A.M.  
Cheng, the head of security at the Chinese Consulate, goes over the surveillance footage and finds that one of the masked men's faces was briefly revealed. He has the image of the man's face sent to his home country's intelligence databases for identification.

3:10 A.M.  
Jack regroups his ambush team and explains the problem with the Chinese Consul. They must all have alibis for the night. Agent Bern is a little uneasy.

3:11 A.M.  
McLennan sets up the warhead to be delivered by missile. He believes that the feds will look on land instead of searching for a missile.

-Commercial Break-

3:16 A.M.  
Jack tells Chloe that he needs Audrey to authorize Defense Department data sent over. Chloe questions whether it will be awkward for Jack with Audrey now that he let her husband die. She offers to be his sounding board if he ever needs a friend to talk to. Jack looks at Chloe incredulously.

3:17 A.M.  
Jack asks Audrey for her DoD clearance, and she inquires about Lee's health. There is tension between them.

The CTU team meets. Their primary goal is to figure out how and where McLennan will set off the nuclear bomb.

3:18 A.M.  
Cheng finds a match for the face in the surveillance footage. He gets the file for Agent Bern from CTU in Los Angeles.

3:19 A.M.  
Michelle takes a call from Cheng, who wants to come over to meet with her even though CTU is in the middle of a national security crisis. Cheng accuses her agency of raiding the Consulate and kidnapping Lee, which can be construed as an act of war. Michelle doesn't confirm or deny this, and she quickly gets off the phone. Cheng calls the U.S. Secretary of State.

3:21 A.M.  
Jack cautiously approaches Audrey and encourages her to go get some rest. Audrey snaps at him.

3:22 A.M.  
Heller lets Jack know that Michelle received a call from the Chinese Consulate about the ambush. They claim to have evidence that CTU was involved. Jack wants to dismiss this, but Heller insists that it's vital.

3:23 A.M.  
Novick gets a list from CTU of groups that tried to attack Chinese targets. Palmer thinks they can convince China to save face by placing the blame on someone else. President Logan storms in because he just received a call from the Secretary of State about a covert action against the Chinese Consulate. Palmer admits to being the one who sanctioned the attack. Logan is furious that a fragile relationship was tampered with, but Palmer is unapologetic. It was the only course of action that they could have taken. Palmer asks that Logan allow him to do what he was he was brought in for.

-Commercial Break-

3:28 A.M.  
Tony tells Heller that Lee is out of surgery. Michelle lets them know that the Secretary of State authorized the head of security from the Chinese Consulate to come to CTU to question them. Heller says that Novick is working on placing the blame with someone else.

3:30 A.M.  
Noting Audrey's change of heart toward Jack, Tony tells Michelle that he hates being without her. Michelle opens up and says that she never wanted them to end up this way. They are interrupted by Curtis alerting them to Cheng's arrival.

3:31 A.M.  
Heller and Jack greet Cheng in the conference room. Jack has changed into a suit. Cheng recognizes Jack's name and finds it odd when Jack explains that he was kept at CTU for the day. Cheng suggests that Jack is capable of handling a covert operation, and Jack asserts that neither he nor anyone at CTU was responsible for the incident. Cheng pulls out the surveillance image of Bern, and Jack claims that the photo has been altered. He says that their intelligence targeted the People's Freedom Coalition, which has European mercenaries. Cheng asks to speak to Bern and is told he's not working. As Cheng complains, Jack pretends to get a cell call and walks out of the room.

3:34 A.M.  
Jack has Chloe get a chopper ready. He tells Bern that the Chinese have a photo of his face, and Bern confesses to his mask being pulled off for a brief second. Jack wants him to leave the city, warning that he may have to answer questions from the Chinese later on.

3:35 A.M.  
Lee wakes up and is ready for questioning. Jack runs to the operating room with the translator. Lee says that he doesn't know where the warhead is, but he knows where McLennan might be. McLennan is moving around. Lee lists two locations, but CTU already knows about these. Jack is upset that everything he had to do to get information out of Lee was for nothing. Lee tells Jack that they should be questioning Alexander Trepkos. McLennan worked with Trepkos and Stephen Saunders during their attacks over the years, and he should be in his Los Angeles home at this time. Trusting Lee, Jack has Chloe prepare Curtis and his team to move out to Trepkos's residence.

-Commercial Break-

3:41 A.M.  
Curtis lets Audrey know that Cheng wants to question her. The fake hourly reports for Jack list him as working with Audrey at the time of the ambush. Audrey is appalled that her father wants her to lie for Jack, but Curtis says her compliance is really to protect the United States government.

3:43 A.M.  
Jack explains to Audrey what happened with the Chinese Consulate. She is frustrated with all the lies and broken protocols, but Jack said that it has helped save her and Heller, as well as stop all but one power plant from melting down. They have to hope that it keeps working.

3:45 A.M.  
Audrey tells Cheng that she and Jack worked on data processing with Edgar. Cheng questions why Jack would be brought into CTU only to sit behind a computer. He also notes that the logs show that Paul died during that timeframe, and he believes Audrey was in the clinic with him instead of working with Jack. Audrey doesn't budge, and says that her answer stands.

3:46 A.M.  
As he drives with Curtis, Jack gets a call from Palmer. He briefs Palmer on the information they obtained from Lee. Jack also says that Cheng has a photo of one of the CTU agents, but that they feel it is inconclusive.

3:47 A.M.  
Palmer has Novick advise the President that Cheng must be removed from CTU because he's slowing them down. Novick thinks he can get Logan to sign off on that.

3:48 A.M.  
Novick goes into the President's office and explains the situation with Cheng. Logan feels that to ask Cheng to leave would be to admit complicity, allowing China to escalate the crisis. Novick says that the warhead is the priority, and that they should worry about the lives of Americans first. Logan accuses Novick of forming an alliance with Palmer against him so that the two of them can run the country by themselves. Novick denies this, and asks if he wants Palmer to leave. President Logan caves, and has Heller notified that Cheng should be removed from CTU.

-Commercial Break-

3:53 A.M.  
Jack and Curtis pull up to Trepkos's mansion. Jack radios Chloe, but she cannot confirm that anyone is inside because the property is being protected by an encrypted jamming signal. Although they have no confirmation, they are out of time. Jack gives the go ahead for the raid.

3:54 A.M.  
On his way out, Cheng tells Heller that he will return in a few days with a formal investigation.

3:55 A.M.  
Cheng hears someone address Edgar, and he approaches him. Although Edgar says he is busy, Cheng asks if he was working on DoD files with Audrey. "Yeah, until she was called down to the clinic," Edgar answers. Cheng then asks if he continued working with Jack after she left. Edgar is confused, and Chloe pulls him away. She calls Edgar an idiot for not keeping his mouth shut. Cheng calls the Consulate with news that it was Jack who led the attack.

3:56 A.M.  
Jack and the SWAT team move on the mansion. They silently take out the guard at the entrance with a stun dart and climb the gate. However, inside the house, Trepkos receives a security alert. Panicked, he calls his associate Carson to tell him that somehow his illegal activities have been exposed. Carson is stunned, but assures Trepkos that if he sticks to the "plan" and doesn't admit anything, he'll be fine. Trepkos resignedly says he will and hangs up. Jack and the SWAT team barge through the front door, but find Trepkos waiting for them, arms raised.

3:57 A.M.  
McLennan orders the sequence to start. As the countdown begins, he smiles.

3:58 A.M.  
Chloe informs Tony that she has traced the attempted shutdown of CTU's satellites back to its source and has accessed a live visual feed of the computer. She loads this feed, and both she and Tony are shocked to see a missile about to launch. There is less than a minute left on the countdown. As Jack pats Trepkos down, he receives an urgent call from Heller about the missile. Chloe sends the feed to Jack, but Tony can't trace where the transmission is from or identify the location. Chloe and the team try everything, but the missile fires and leaves its launch pad, carrying the warhead to an unknown location. 


	22. 4:00 AM 5:00 AM

4:00 A.M. - 5:00 A.M.

4:00 A.M.  
Since it has stealth technology, the missile can't be traced. Michelle figures out that the target might be anywhere in the continental United States.

4:01 A.M.  
Jack informs the White House that he is unsure if Trepkos can help them find the missile. Palmer and Novick discuss the possibility that Washington is the target. Palmer instructs Novick to move the high-ranking government officials to safe houses, but not tell them why. They need this to remain a secret until Jack finds out more.

4:04 A.M.  
With time slipping away, Jack informs Trepkos about the missile McLennan launched. Trepkos calmly says he has no idea what Jack is talking about. Angered, Jack grabs Trepkos's throat and tells him that Lee Jong alleged that he conspired with Stephen Saunders to detonate a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles and plunge the United States into an illegitimate war, as well as unleashing the Cordilla virus. And now Jack is assuming he's helping McLennan kill millions with this missile. Jack releases Trepkos, who gasps for breath. As Curtis pleads for restraint, Jack takes out his gun and aims it at Trepkos's face. Trepkos breathlessly admits that he worked for Saunders, but strongly states that he never authorized McLennan to go ahead with his own plan to melt down the nuclear reactors. He considered it a risky operation with no chance of success. Jack says that had it worked, millions of Americans would have been slaughtered, which apparently Trepkos has no problem with. Trepkos smugly tells Jack that he would have gladly welcomed the nuclear holocaust. Jack is disgusted and asks Trepkos how much he knew of McLennan's preparations for today and how to find him. Trepkos demands a full presidential pardon, but instead Jack cocks his gun and threatens to kill Trepkos if he doesn't comply. When Trepkos accuses Jack of violating his rights, Jack says that no one will be asking about a traitor's rights when millions are being buried. Trepkos gives in, and explains to Jack that he only knows what McLennan told him. He had no direct involvement in the planning and has no idea where McLennan could be now. Jack coldly says any information will be helpful. Trepkos begrudgingly reveals that McLennan told him that once Richard Heller disclosed that his father was coming to visit, they had found a sufficient target for the first phase. Jack is floored, and asks Trepkos if he's being serious. "Why, yes, McLennan told me himself," Trepkos says casually. "Richard Heller gave him the information." As Jack excuses himself to alert CTU, Carson hears everything over a recording device.

4:07 A.M.  
Jack tells Heller and the CTU staff about the allegation about his son. Heller shakes his head in disgust. Chloe alerts the field teams near Richard's house to pick him up.

4:08 A.M.  
Tony lets Audrey know about Richard, but she refuses to believe that her brother might be linked to McLennan-Forster. Meanwhile, Jack and Curtis get news that the location Chloe traced the missile feed to was found deserted. Jack wants to take Trepkos back to CTU immediately.

4:09 A.M.  
As the agents take Trepkos to the SUV, a sniper hits Trepkos in the chest. He falls to the ground, bleeding profusely. The agents fire back at the unseen sniper above, but receive no return shots. Jack furiously pounds Trepkos's chest, while Curtis radios CTU that Trepkos has been shot.

4:10 A.M.  
Running through the woods, the sniper calls Carson to inform him that Trepkos was shot. Carson says that it had to be done.

-Commercial Break-

4:15 A.M.  
Chloe cannot find where the sniper was located or his current position on the satellite. Tony gives Jack the bad news that Trepkos died in the ambulance in transit. Heller says that their priority is now focused on Richard. Jack and Curtis head back to CTU to interrogate him.

4:16 A.M.  
The President addresses the Cabinet assembled in the White House bunker on the nuclear missile threat. Speaker of the House Donald Ashton questions why the Administration is not informing the public. Logan leaves to confer with Palmer, and Ashton notices the body language between the two men. It's clear that Palmer is in the dominant, confident position to Logan.

4:18 A.M.  
After discussing the fact that Jack will be torturing Audrey's brother to get information, Tony wonders whether he and Michelle can continue their relationship if they don't leave CTU for good. He asks her to quit the job that she loves so much in order to be with him.

4:20 A.M.  
Richard Heller creates a scene as he is dragged into CTU. Audrey tells Richard that they found a call from a week ago on his cell phone to Forbes, one of McLennan's top executives. Richard furiously denies this. Jack enters, and Audrey begs him not to hurt her brother. She wants to talk to Richard herself. Jack allows her to take five minutes with him.

4:21 A.M.  
Congressman Ashton tries to get information out of Novick about Palmer's role as advisor. He makes his feelings known that it is his role as Speaker of the House - and not David Palmer's job - to take over the country if Logan is not up to the task. Novick assures Ashton that Logan is in complete control.

4:22 A.M.  
Novick tells Logan and Palmer about Ashton's concern over succession of command. Palmer is aware of Ashton's ambition. He could cause problems for them. Palmer suggests that they show him who's in charge.

-Commercial Break-

4:28 A.M.  
Audrey meets with Richard in the interrogation room. He claims he doesn't know anything about McLennan or the missile.

4:30 A.M.  
Heller sees that Audrey isn't making any headway. Curtis can tell from Richard's heart rate that he is holding something back. Heller goes in and demands that his son reveal what he knows. Richard finally gives up that a man and a woman picked him up in a bar a week ago. He took them home and had sex with the man. The woman might have used his phone.

4:33 A.M.  
Richard accuses his father of being disgusted with him because of his lifestyle. Yet Heller is angry that Richard didn't divulge this earlier to prevent putting the whole country in jeopardy.

-Commercial Break-

4:39 A.M.  
Chloe finds the cab driver who picked up the couple from Richard's apartment. He drove them to a housing complex called Mercerwood. Edgar discovers that the phone call from Richard's cell to Forbes activated a listen-in so that the company could hear all of Richard's calls. That is how the terrorists knew that Heller was going to visit his son. When Heller refuses to give up Curtis to the field, Jack asks for Tony's help.

4:40 A.M.  
President Logan greets his Cabinet and explains that he asked Palmer in as an advisor. Congressman Ashton is quick to question what Palmer's position will be, and Logan asserts that he will function outside the chain of command. Palmer goes on to control the meeting, and Logan puts him in his place. Palmer excuses himself from the room and the situation. This prearranged performance seems to satisfy Ashton's worries.

4:41 A.M.  
Palmer walks into another office, where Novick has watched the Cabinet meeting. Novick thinks that everything went according to Palmer's plan and that they won't have to worry about Ashton anymore.

4:42 A.M.  
As Tony prepares to go out into the field with Jack, Michelle tears up. "I can't spend another day without you," she weeps. They kiss, and she agrees to leave CTU for good.

4:43 A.M.  
Heller lets Audrey know that Richard will be released once he identifies the suspects. She admits to her father that she feels lost.

4:44 A.M.  
Jack calls Audrey from the helicopter. He expresses his feelings, explaining that he wasn't sure she would still love him if she knew everything he's done at CTU. Jack asks if they can talk once everything is all over.

4:45 A.M.  
Edgar sends Jack the composite sketch based on Richard's descriptions.

4:46 A.M.  
In the Mercerwood complex, a couple finishes having sex. Katie tells Gary that they still have time to get to McLennan. Suddenly, Katie hears helicopters outside.

4:47 A.M.  
Jack briefs the SWAT team in the chopper using the composite sketches sent from CTU. Curtis confirms over radio that Richard is ready to make the I.D. The helicopter lands near the Mercerwood and the teams empty out.

4:48 A.M.  
Katie dresses and loads her weapons. She informs Gary that they have been found, and now one of them will be forced to stay in the apartment to allow the other to escape. She shoots Gary.

-Commercial Break-

4:54 A.M.  
Jack sends Tony and Agent Castle to the roof of the complex. He enters through the main gate.

4:55 A.M.  
Jack and another agent break into Katie's apartment and find Gary's dead body slumped in a chair. They send his photo back to CTU for confirmation. Jack radios Tony to look for the girl.

4:56 A.M.  
Katie climbs up to the rooftop and shoots Agent Castle in the arm. She brings Castle out at gunpoint to Tony. When Tony doesn't drop his weapon, she shoots Castle again. Tony relents, handing over his gun and radio. He offers himself up as hostage instead of the wounded Castle.

4:57 A.M.  
Katie has Castle handcuff Tony. She then kills Castle and leads Tony out.

At CTU, Richard verifies that the dead man is the one he met with.

4:58 A.M.  
After getting confirmation, Jack radios his teams. Neither Tony nor Castle responds. Jack runs up to the roof and finds Castle's body. He radios that Tony is missing and could be a hostage. Jack alerts them that their transmission may be compromised. Michelle listens from CTU with fear. 


	23. 5:00 AM 6:00 AM

5:00 A.M. - 6:00 A.M.

5:00 A.M.  
Jack believes that the female suspect has Tony in custody. Michelle sends Curtis as well as LAPD backup.

5:01 A.M.  
Audrey explains to Novick that she hasn't found the missile on the satellite.

5:02 A.M.  
Michelle scrambles to find units to send to Jack, and Heller must calm her down. Michelle realizes that she is losing focus and she promises not to lose sight of the big picture. They must apprehend this woman alive and nothing else matters, including Tony.

5:03 A.M.  
Tony is bound and gagged in a vacant apartment. He's stripped of his shirt. Katie researches Tony's background on a laptop. She sees a story on the web about his dismissal from CTU and his connection to Michelle.

5:04 A.M.  
McLennan calls Katie and tells her not to be late for their meeting. Katie asks Tony if Michelle would commit treason to save his life, like he did for her two years ago.

5:05 A.M.  
Audrey tells Palmer and Novick that having the satellite make another pass may take hours and will probably be too late to find the missile. Palmer asks her to compile disaster scenarios for all the urban cities within the missile's range. That includes twenty of the largest cities in America.

5:07 A.M.  
Michelle instructs Edgar to alert their teams that the objective is to capture the suspect and proceed as if there is no hostage. Michelle gets a call from Katie, who sends a photo message of Tony to prove that he's alive. Katie wants Michelle to help her escape. Michelle stalls, but Katie demands that one of the exits be cleared or else Tony will be killed.

-Commercial Break-

5:14 A.M Michelle admits to Heller that she can't sacrifice the lives of millions of people. She tells him about the call from the woman holding Tony hostage.

5:15 A.M.  
Heller immediately radios Jack and gives him the news. Jack asks Michelle to let the woman think she is cooperating. He promises to do everything he can to save Tony. Michelle confesses to Heller that she was ready to do whatever the woman wanted for Tony.

5:17 A.M.  
Curtis arrives on the scene and Jack briefs him on the plan. They are going to proceed as if Michelle had not betrayed the hostile.

5:18 A.M.  
Heller radios Jack that the woman has not yet called Michelle back. There are no fingerprints anywhere in the apartment and there is no voiceprint from the call. This woman must be a professional mercenary.

5:19 A.M.  
Katie watches through binoculars as the police vehicles move out from the area that she had cleared with Michelle. She then tasers Tony and he passes out. Katie applies lipstick and goes outside the apartment.

5:20 A.M.  
Katie knocks on a neighbor's door. She shoots one of the roommates, and tells the other two to keep quiet.

-Commercial Break-

5:25 A.M.  
President Logan informs Palmer that the Chinese are determined to blame America for the raid on the Consulate. Palmer assures him that CTU is having the agent in the photo removed from their site. Logan becomes agitated and worried that the missile is targeted at the White House. "We will prevent the warhead from going off," Palmer says emphatically. He advises Logan to remain presidential.

5:27 A.M.  
Bern, the agent in the surveillance photo at the Chinese Consulate, calls Heller to let him know that he's arrived in San Diego. He is to fabricate an alibi with the local CTU office. The accompanying agent leads Bern to a car, but Cheng, the head of security for the Consulate, is inside. Bern struggles and the men hold him at gunpoint. The real CTU agents are tied up outside the hangar.

5:29 A.M.  
Cheng demands that Bern answer questions about the raid on the Consulate because the Chinese government insists that someone take responsibility for the death of the Consul. Cheng wants to know who gave the orders. When Bern refuses to answer, Cheng says he will convince him to change his mind.

5:30 A.M.  
Katie calls Michelle, who confirms that the teams have been deployed. Katie threatens to blow Tony's brains out if she thinks this is a trap. When she hangs up, Michelle snaps at Edgar. Heller and Chloe notice Michelle's growing anxiety.

5:31 A.M.  
The CTU teams hide in the area near the apartment exit. As the rain falls, Jack spots a woman and a man walking under an umbrella.

Katie calls Michelle and says that she has Tony at gunpoint. Michelle confirms that her agents are cleared out.

5:32 A.M.  
Jack thinks it's strange that the woman is in the open and risking her exposure. Katie tells Michelle that she will give her Tony's location once she's out.

5:33 A.M.  
As the couple approaches a parked car, Katie spots the agents who are about to descend upon them. She chastises Michelle for selling her out. Suddenly, the car explodes. Michelle watches from the video monitors and screams in horror. Jack runs out to the flaming wreck and radios back that the woman blew herself up with Tony.

-Commercial Break-

5:38 A.M.  
Heller calls the President and Palmer to explain that their only lead killed herself with Tony. He says that CTU has no expectation of locating the missile. Palmer thinks they must alert the agencies and military to prepare for the aftermath of martial law. They have Heller redirect CTU's priority to disaster management.

5:40 A.M.  
Logan blames Palmer for allowing the worst disaster in American history. Palmer is stunned at Logan's ingratitude.

5:41 A.M.  
Buchanan consoles Michelle. He says that the woman would have probably killed Tony anyway, and that she made the right decision to not give in to her demands. Despite her insistence that she keep working, Buchanan orders Michelle to go home.

5:42 A.M.  
Jack replays the last phone call, trying to find an answer. He tells Heller that it doesn't make sense that this woman would blow herself up when she was a professional and not a fanatic. Heller thinks Jack is only blaming himself for Tony's death and gives him a direct order from the White House to move out.

5:44 A.M.  
Jack listens to the call on a headset and realizes that it wasn't made from outside where it is raining. The woman was calling from indoors with a view to the car. Jack has Curtis alert the teams to move in.

5:45 A.M.  
From inside the apartment, Katie tells Tony that the agents are coming back in. Her neighbors had been blown up for nothing. She has him take off the handcuffs, and dress in another outfit. Katie leads him out at gunpoint. Tony sees broken glass on the floor. He purposefully steps on it and grinds his bare feet in. As he walks, he leaves a trail of blood.

-Commercial Break-

5:51 A.M.  
As Jack and Curtis look through every hall in the complex, another agent radios that he found fresh blood outside a door. They run to that apartment and Jack sees the blood trail on the ground. He leads the team to follow it.

5:52 A.M.  
Katie takes Tony to an underground parking garage. He ducks under her gun and slams her into a column. She fights back, but Tony manages to kick and head butt her with his cuffed hands. Katie regains her weapon and Tony gives in.

5:53 A.M.  
Jack appears and trains his weapon on Katie. Tony encourages Jack to do whatever is necessary to take her down. "Do you really have what it takes to let me kill him while you're looking him in the eye?" Katie asks. Without hesitation, Jack answers yes. She is about to call his bluff, when Jack sees Curtis come from behind. He calls to Tony, who ducks as Curtis grabs Katie. She is apprehended. Tony asks if Michelle knows that he's alive. Jack calls CTU to tell Buchanan what has transpired. Buchanan says he will find Michelle on her cell.

5:54 A.M.  
Michelle is sitting in her car in the CTU parking lot when her cell phone rings. It is Tony, who explains that the woman had someone else wear his clothes. He says he's coming back to CTU to see her. "I love you," he says. Michelle is in tears.

5:56 A.M.  
Jack grabs Katie by the throat and asks where McLennan is. He knows she is a professional hitwoman and that they are running out of time to torture her. Jack offers to grant her a Presidential pardon for past and present crimes in return for McLennan's location. "You are either gonna help me now, or I will kill you," he threatens. Katie asks to see the deal.

5:57 A.M.  
Bern is held in a warehouse by Chinese henchmen. Cheng shows Bern the surveillance photo of him and demands to know who lead the mission. Cheng offers to ship him to a labor camp in Siberia without telling the U.S. government. There will be no chance of rescue or escape. Bern finally relents and tells Cheng who commanded the raid. "His name is Jack Bauer," he says. 


	24. 6:00 AM 7:00 AM

6:00 A.M. - 7:00 A.M.

6:00 A.M.  
As Katie is held captive, Jack calls Heller to find out about the Presidential pardon.

6:01 A.M.  
President Logan prepares to sign the pardon. Secret Service Agent Pierce interrupts with a discovery. He has financial evidence that Alexander Trepkos was steadily paying an account in Mercerwood. The woman they are about to pardon is connected to the cabal behind the attacks during Palmer's presidency. Although this will grant her immunity for past crimes, Palmer urges Logan to sign the pardon.

6:03 A.M.  
Katie speaks on the phone with someone who confirms that her paperwork is in order. Then she tells Jack that McLennan is at the Global Center where a helicopter on the roof is leaving now to take him to a ship. Jack readies the CTU chopper and has Katie kept at the site.

6:04 A.M.  
Jack warns his team not to use lethal force, even in self-defense. They need McLennan alive.

6:05 A.M.  
McLennan and an associate go up to the roof of the Global Center. He tries calling Katie but she doesn't answer her phone. They don't wait, and get into the chopper. McLennan senses that something is wrong.

As Jack heads downtown, Edgar gives him the location of McLennan's helicopter from satellite imagery.

6:06 A.M.  
Jack's chopper comes up on top of the building. McLennan sees this, and orders his pilot to go. They are blocked from takeoff by the CTU helicopter directly above.

Jack fires at McLennan's helicopter and hits the rotor engine. Smoke starts to erupt and they are unable to fly. McLennan pulls a digital device out of his pocket and fires two rounds into it. The device lies in ruin on the floor.

6:07 A.M.  
The CTU chopper lets the agents off onto the roof of the building. McLennan flees. Jack, Curtis and another agent chase after him into a parking garage. McLennan fires back, killing the third agent and wounding Curtis.

6:08 A.M.  
Jack hides under a car and shoots McLennan's ankle. McLennan goes down and fires the remaining bullets in his chamber. He crawls to an open wall in the building. Jack sprints toward him.

6:09 A.M.  
Just as McLennan hurls himself over the side of the building, Jack grabs his arm and holds him from falling. He tries to pull McLennan up, demanding to know where the missile is. With his free hand, McLennan draws a knife and slices Jack's hand. Jack winces in pain but doesn't let go. As Jack's strength decreases, McLennan's hand slides from his grasp. McLennan falls several stories down to his death.

-Commercial Break-

6:15 A.M.  
President Logan yells at Palmer for the botched mission that allowed McLennan to be killed. Palmer says that CTU is doing everything they can to find the missile. Novick interrupts with an urgent call from the acting Chinese Consul. From a videophone, Su Ming tells Logan and Palmer that one of their agents has confessed his direct involvement. Agent Bern reads a statement on camera saying he raided the Consulate under orders from Jack. Su wants Jack turned over to China to be tried under their laws.

6:17 A.M.  
Logan is furious with Palmer for mishandling this mission. Novick suggests handing Jack over, but Palmer deems that unacceptable. Logan's security aide Walt Cummings questions whether Jack would compromise national security if tortured. Palmer defeats that notion. Cummings then wonders whether to kill Jack so that their problems would be solved. The President refuses to consider this option.

6:19 A.M.  
The agents on the scene find a damaged digital device in McLennan's helicopter. It has some kind of tracking or navigation device on it, and they uplink whatever is left to CTU.

6:20 A.M.  
Jack speaks to Chloe and Edgar as they try to salvage the data on McLennan's device. They come up with what appears to be a flight path. The missile is heading east towards New York City. Chloe figures out a possible timeframe. Heller passes this on to the Air Force, who has planes in place ready to find it.

6:21 A.M.  
The F-18 jets over New York City report no sign of the missile. Meanwhile, Jack confirms that the nuclear warhead will only detonate if it hits its target. Edgar asks whether it is possible that the arming mechanism could be triggered if the missile is shot down. Jack says that they have no other choice.

6:22 A.M.  
An F-18 pilot spots the missile and fires. The target is shot down just before impact. The staff at CTU cheers. Jack is relieved; the threat is finally over.

-Commercial Break-

6:27 A.M.  
Tony enters CTU and Michelle runs to his arms. She admits that she didn't realize how much she loved him until she thought she had lost him. Michelle feels guilty for not doing what Tony did to save her. She was ready to give up his life for the sake of the country. He says they both did the best they could, and now it is over.

6:29 A.M.  
Audrey is on the phone discussing the transport of Paul's body when she sees Jack come in. He tells her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Audrey ends their relationship because he belongs at CTU and she can't deal with his world. She gives him one last kiss and walks away. Jack is stranded in her wake, devastated.

6:31 A.M.  
Palmer calls Jack to thank him for what he did for the country. However, Bern's confession gave the Chinese proof that Jack led the raid on the Consulate. Palmer believes the Chinese really want Jack to implicate the American government once he is imprisoned. Jack swears he would never do such a thing. Palmer thinks this is unfair and he is ashamed for his part in it. He promises to make it his life's purpose to bring Jack back to U.S. soil. A Secret Service agent is on his way to CTU to arrest Jack.

6:33 A.M.  
Cummings speaks to Secret Service Agent Dale Spaulding, who is heading to CTU. Cummings explains that, with Jack's high ranking, he could leak a wealth of information about national security if the Chinese torture him. Spaulding understands the insinuation, and Cummings confirms that this is not coming on order from the President. Any investigation into Jack's death will be brief and superficial. Cummings does not notice that Novick has overheard his entire conversation.

-Commercial Break-

6:39 A.M.  
Palmer is troubled by what Novick tells him. He doesn't believe that Cummings would go against the President's orders to not murder Jack. Novick knows that Cummings has been doing Logan's dirty work and Logan always looks the other way. Novick implores Palmer to intervene.

6:40 A.M.  
President Logan gloats in his victory. "You played a role," he offers Palmer, who ignores that this is an insulting understatement. Palmer informs him that Cummings plans to kill Jack, but Logan dismisses this. Logan makes a crack about the Palmer administration being plagued by paranoia and scandal, which he hopes to avoid. Palmer realizes that his allegations are falling on deaf ears.

6:42 A.M.  
In the CTU locker room, Tony acknowledges to Jack that it isn't fair for him to be forced to take the fall for the Chinese Consulate mission. Palmer calls Jack's cell and warns him not to turn himself in because the man sent to take him into custody has orders to kill him. "Get out of there now," Palmer urges.

6:44 A.M.  
Heller refuses to turn Jack over to Agent Spaulding until he is debriefed. Heller calls Jack a hero, but Spaulding says he is only following orders. Suddenly, an alarm sounds.

6:45 A.M.  
Tony calls Heller with news that Jack broke away from him and escaped. Tony ordered a lockdown and explains that Jack is somewhere in Section C.

-Commercial Break-

6:50 A.M.  
Michelle briefs the team that Jack has disabled all the security cameras. Chloe confirms that Jack is still in Section C. Tony explains that Jack received a phone call and then cold-cocked him in order to escape. Spaulding is frustrated, and wants to go after Jack himself. Heller orders Spaulding to take Tony with him to find Jack.

6:51 A.M.  
Tony and Spaulding enter Section C, and Jack fires at them. Tony calls out to Jack, who hides. Tony tells Spaulding that he is going to try to bring Jack out on his own, daring Spaulding to shoot him in the back if he tries to stop him. Tony puts his weapon down and approaches. Yet Jack is lying on the ground with a pool of blood at his head. Spaulding checks Jack's pulse and confirms that Jack is dead. Tony accuses Spaulding of killing him without cause. Heller, Michelle and Chloe come in and are shocked. Tony lashes out at Spaulding in anger. Heller follows Spaulding out.

6:53 A.M.  
Michelle gives a syringe of epinephrine to Tony, who injects it into Jack's heart. Chloe comments that Jack really looks dead. When Jack doesn't respond to the shot, Tony panics. He starts pumping furiously at Jack's chest. Suddenly, Jack gasps for air and wakes up. Tony orders Chloe to intercept the local coroner so that they can switch bodies. There won't be an autopsy because the people responsible wanted Jack dead.

6:55 A.M.  
Audrey stops her father and wants to know why Jack would be turned over to the Chinese. Heller solemnly tells her that Jack tried to escape. Before he can say more, Audrey stops him. She can figure out what happened and she is stunned. A tear falls down her cheek.

6:57 A.M.  
Tony drives Michelle in her car out of the CTU parking lot. Jack hides in the backseat. They drop him off near a railroad track. Tony has secured Jack a new identity to get him across the border. Michelle hands him a clean phone with a scramble filter that allows up to one minute of undetected talk. Michelle and Tony are too sad to look at him. Jack gets out of the car with a bag they have prepared, and he thanks them. He shakes Tony's hand and smiles at Michelle.

6:58 A.M.  
Jack hides behind some crates and dials Palmer. He thanks him for saving his life. Palmer says that this might be the last time they ever speak. "For all intents and purposes, Jack Bauer is dead," Palmer says solemnly. "Mr. President, it's been an honor," Jack replies.

6:59 A.M.  
As the sun rises, Jack puts on a pair of sunglasses and walks along the railroad tracks. He steals away, unnoticed, a new life beginning. 


End file.
